My life
by Friendly Neighborhood Vampire
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, and she realized a day after he left that she is pregnant with twins.I don’t own anything Twilight, I wish I did but Stephanie is stubborn!
1. Moving On

When Edward left I didn't know what to do anymore. I was always acting for Charlie, telling him that I was fine, and that that there were no problems, even though there were two very large problems when it came back to the realization that Edward had left me. I was heartbroken and pregnant. I always wondered what it would be like to have a child with ….him. I thought that I couldn't get pregnant but the three days after he left me, by telling me the awful truth that I always knew he was better than me and sticking it straight in my face hurt. Now I know that I have to leave everything behind now, my stomach is growing at a rapid pace; I am starting to think that there is more than one child in me. I know that it is a half vampire child because of the age a week old, and I am already over months pregnant. It is times like this that I wish I could talk to my best friend before the …..Cullens, Renee.

My mother Renee passed away in a car crash two months ago, I went to go there for a week while she was in a coma but Phil had died right away from impact so there wasn't even one person that I could talk to. Edward couldn't come with me because of the sun, and I didn't have any close friends in Phoenix so I was alone. I decided the next day when Renee died I was going back to Forks, I needed Edward. When I got back home he was there telling me how much he loved me, now I know that it was just a lie.

Three days after we made love he told me he didn't love and that I wasn't good enough for him, it hurt, it hurt my heart, and now it's hurting my stomach badly. I am about a week pregnant and it looks like three months practically. I know that I have to leave and fast before I hurt Charlie anymore, he does not like my zombie state. So now here I am eighteen and pregnant and all alone. I am going to cash in Renee's fund for me I am glad that I just turned eighteen so I am able to cash out on it. She left me all of Phil's and her money from their bank account, and he was getting kind of rich so I was left with just over two million dollars. Now I have to go online and buy a house. About two hours later I found a beautiful three story house in Snoqualmie, Washington. It's a few hours' drive from Forks to Snoqualmie so I figure I should get started driving now. I call a cab so someone can drive me to my new house. Paying full price means that they give it to you as soon as possible, so now I am driving to my new home.

I decided not to bring much with me; I am grabbing two filled with things. I am carrying my bag full of clothing, some of which Alice bought me while taking me out shopping. I will always love my sister, I know now that she used me for her personal Barbie Doll but I will always love her personality, and charm. So I pack up the small bag of clothes and head over to my dresser…..trip. "Ouch", I complain loudly to myself, and unconsciously bring my hand in a protective manor over my 'getting larger by the second stomach'. I not only tripped but I brought up a loose floorboard. I get up and get a closer look and quietly gasp at the sight in front of me. There located under my bedroom floor are the pictures of Edward and I, my Lullaby, and the plane tickets to visit my mother's grave with Edward. I am so ecstatic I think that I could scream. "Honk, Honk". I am alerted to a loud noise out the window and notice that the taxi cab outside has arrived, so I hurried to finish grabbing the remains of my life with Edward, and a few books to keep me busy, and close the door to my room. I hurry and scamper downstairs as I hear more car horns, and go to the kitchen and glance around one more time. I will always miss the yellow cupboards that are my mother; I will always remember the large television that sits in the living room, where pictures of ….him, were taken. I have to get out of here, I quickly leave the house, and into the taxi cab.

The ride to Snoqualmie was a long one; I had to change cabs because the driver said he could only go so far. But with the second half of my ride I noticed the woman had a CD player in the car, so to keep my mind off of the physical pain I decided I would rather go for emotional pain. "Excuse me miss"? "Can I help you dear"? The elderly woman asked me. "Do you mind if I ask you to play this CD for me"? She glanced at my face and must have seen the pain because she quickly grabbed it out of my hands and put it in the small CD player. The soothing sounds of my lullaby came flowing out of the stereo system and a put my head down so I could just imagine that when I get to this very secluded house that I can just scream out my frustration and wish again that Edward would come back to me and our child. But that was just a silly day dream and I have to focus back to reality.

We finally pulled up to a very large house; I would almost call it a mansion. I was defiantly bigger than the Cullen household. I was so busy gawking I didn't even realize that the elderly driver called me. "Miss here is your CD; by the way it was beautiful". She smiled sadly at me as if she knew my entire situation. It took everything I had to smile back, and hold back the pathetic tears that I knew were about to explode any second. SO I grabbed my two small bags and headed over to my new front door. I quickly grabbed the key that I was told under the mat and let myself in. I almost fainted from the sheer beauty of my new home.

Doing a further inspection of the house I noticed that I now resided in a home that had eight large bedrooms, much bigger than the one that was in Forks. My new Master bedroom was extremely large and had a king sized bed with a light blue/green theme along it all. I also noticed that there was a very large living room maybe the size of a football field, this would be great for when the children are born, I thought happily. I also noticed that the backyard was very large maybe three or four football fields large with the large surrounding forest. There was also six fully equip bathrooms and one extra large bathroom that belonged to the master bedroom. I again had to hold back my tears as noticed there was matching sinks for lovers. It was that thought that had silent tears running down my face.

I was truly happy that I would be bearing children, I am now two weeks into my pregnancy and it looks like I am over seven months pregnant so I am thinking that there is now at least two children in my stomach. The thought that I am going to raise children alone hurts. But knowing whose children they are brightens my day to no end. I feel as if my heart has been inflated for not only Edward but now my babies. I never thought of myself as a mother but now that pregnant it seems as though my maternal side has completely kicked itself in me and hard because I would do anything, and I mean anything for my children. I fear that I might have to fight in the end for them, and I don't want to think about that right now because I am happy and I don't want Edward or even the Volturi to ruin such a special time in my life. I know that the child will not be human so On this rainy Saturday I find myself board, so I start to think of all of the possibilities of a half vampire child. Will he/she be immortal? Will it me a normal birth? Will they drink blood? Will they be healthy? These questions sent my mind to panic, and I had not even realized that I had begun to pace until the pain. "Ahh" I screeched and grabbed my stomach and lye myself down on the couch. Alright I thought to myself bitterly no more pacing. Well now I know there is a limit to my physical activity.

Now that I know that I can't be that active during this pregnancy, I have to keep myself on the down low, by doing very minimal things around the house. I called a cleaning company to get the place straightened up I was lucky that the entire house came furnished. Now, I thought happily, I need something to eat the children are obviously hungry from the sounds coming from my large belly. Over further inspection I noticed the one thing that did not get stocked was the cupboards and refrigerator. So with that thought I took off towards the store.

On the ride to the local grocery store I took note that still don't have a vehicle to get around in, so I quickly took inventory of how much money I still have left and told the new taxi man to drive me to the local grocery store. Once I picked out the basic necessities of what I need I made a quick trip down the baby isle and found some small containers of child food, and thought that these could be useful. I also found some small baby things like bibs, and placemats. I also bought three cameras; I would love to get everything on camera with the children and took note that I would have to buy more efficient camera equipment. I would need to go shopping, but again I was hit in the heart that Alice would have loved to go shopping, but again I thought she would love to go shopping, but not with me.

Once I have gathered everything from the grocer I made good work and put the bags in the cab. "Excuse me Sir"? "Where would you like to head to now miss"? I thought for a moment before answering "Can you take me to the nearest car sales, which sells new cars"? He just simply smiled at me "Of course, I see you don't like riding in some used car". He tried to joke. I lightly laughed and told him, I have been riding in taxis for a while, and it's now time to buy my own car. So now we were headed off toward the car dealership. I told the nice man that he didn't need to stick around for me and swiftly handed him forty dollars for his troubles with me today.

One inside the dealership, I found someone that could help me right away. "Hello, can I help with what you are looking for today"? The young woman offered. I smiled and replied. "Maybe, I was wondering if you could help me find a new car, which has four doors, and is a family car"? Her smile seemed to brighten at this. It was obvious he was getting commission here. After about an hour of walking round and her showing me all these very nice safe cars, I found one that I loved. It was a black Rolls-Royce.

After driving out of the parking lot I noted to myself that the pain in my stomach was getting increasingly stronger. So I speed off toward home, and found another sad thought with that, Charlie would not be happy with me speeding. I thought to myself that I should write him a letter to tell him that I am alright, the pregnancy thing came on so fast I was out of the house within two hours of finding out. So I made a quick stop down at the local post office, and grabbed a stamp and some writing paper.

Once I got home I rushed to the stairs and climbed up slowly thanking whatever gods there are that I did not trip yet and made my way slowly up to my bedroom and went to the full-length mirror and took my shirt off. I gasped when I turned to face the mirror. My stomach held large purple and blue bruises, and stretch marks that make you wonder what on earth is keeping my stomach together. I undid my jeans and walked over to my closet and pulled out my old robe, and walked down stairs. I quickly grabbed my camera and made my way back upstairs and snapped a few pictures of myself in the mirror. This pregnancy was going so fast I wanted something to remember it. After I took the pictures I slipped the robe back on over my nude form, and went to get something to eat I don't remember eating this much food before I thought with a smile. The little ones are hungry. O further inspection I noted that I must at least be halfway through this pregnancy, not much time left I thought with a sad smile, they would be here soon.

With the thought of children along the way I thought with a smile that I must come up with baby names. I kept thinking that maybe I should honor some family with naming one of them Edward or Anthony. I wanted something to have to do with them, it's not like he loved me but the children would maybe be angry with them once they heard the story of what happened and I don't want them to disrespect their names. So I figured I would start fresh with my new family and new names except mine, it will always be Bella. Two hours later and still staring at the paper that said the new names I had picked out that they are beautiful, and strong that I know the children would love them but I would have to make sure that they match the names, I don't want anything that doesn't sit right with me.

Everyday I would have the same routine wake up in my large comfy bed, and eat like a horse. Then take more pictures of me in the mirror. I was quite stunned that it grows inches every day, but then I just remind myself vampire child, and lightly chuckle for forgetting that I had any sort of a normal life. I knew that I was an outcast but this just proved it to be even truer. I realized that if I could go back in time and redo anything from my life to the mythical world I wouldn't. I f I could redo the pregnancy I wouldn't. I know that Edward doesn't love me but when I look down at my stomach and realize that I still love him, I will love him until they day my body gives out and dies. My body is getting older but my love seems to be following my body and growing along with it. These children are going to look like him, but I know that they would want a father, but what do I tell a child that wants their father? What do I say to my son that wants to know everything about the man that supposedly made love to me but then tells me he doesn't want me and he never loved me. The truth, it will be painful and hard to hear for them but I know that I will not lie, I will give them all of the information that they wish to know.

Thinking about fathers makes me think of how Charlie is doing. So I quickly scribble down a letter so he doesn't worry too much.

Dear Charlie,

I am writing you now so you can know that I am sorry, that I had to do this. I am out in the world "finding myself". This past two weeks have been wonderful, I have been all over the world, I have been flying all over the US and now I am headed out to a new country, I haven't decided which yet, it is completely random. But, I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much, more than you probably realize. I know that we don't really show our feelings, but it doesn't mean that I don't care. I also wanted to let you know that I am safe, and happy. I will write you again, when I get my hands on some paper and a pen. Please don't be disappointed with me. I want you to move on; I want you to find someone that you can love. My love for Edward will always be strong, but sadly it was only one-sided. I have not moved on, and I know that you are going to call me a hypocrite but I love you enough to tell you to move on. You have the rest of your life, and I want you to be happy with another woman. You are my father I will trust your decision on all things. But please listen to me when I tell you to be happy for the rest of your life. I love you dad.

~Bella

Once the letter was fully written I drove off to the small postal service in town and shipped it off. Then I was back into my routine again. My stomach is telling me it's time to eat again. By the looks of the pictures that I took this morning of my nude frame I noticed that my body seems to be shrinking but my stomach is getting larger by the second.

It has been three weeks of pregnancy, three weeks of pain to my body. It is at a point where I can barely walk to the kitchen anymore, I mostly sleep and eat. I this pregnancy to be over but yet I want it to last longer. Yesterday when I went to the store to buy a nice digital camera, and picture frames, and develop the pictures. My body almost didn't make it to the inside of the house before I passed out on the couch. I was happy with the pictures though, and the nice frames I bought. I decided that some of the pictures of my body are a little too personal but the ones that are covering my intimates should defiantly go around the house. Above the fire place I placed one of me covering my breasts with my arm looking down at my stomach and holding it with the other hand with just a pair of underwear on. I think that this is one of the better pictures that I took so I can show the children what I looked like when I was pregnant.

I decided the next day that I was just too hungry for words and walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. When I got there was a very sharp pain to my abdomen. I screamed out in pure pain, and gripped the counter as I lay myself down on my back and held onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Pain, just wholesome pain, my only thought was that I hope the baby is okay. That's when I felt it. Burning, I felt as though my entire body just burst into flames. I thought to myself if I was dying but then I realized I had to stay alive for the babies. I tried to make myself think of happy thoughts like what it would be like to hold my child. What it would be like if I could show Charlie my children? What would Edward say when he saw the children? Would he accept them or deny them, like he had denied me in the past? With that last thought I blacked, out. I was just happy the pain was gone.

I woke up felling very odd. My whole body felt good, like it was relieved of a huge stress. I was afraid to open my eyes, I was wondering what happened. I feel like I should be in the hospital, that's what usually happens in these situations, but I didn't hear a heart monitor. I sighed in relief. My ears picked up something else though; it was a quiet suckling noise. I opened my eyes and gasped, it was absolutely beautiful. I could see everything; it was like nothing I have ever experienced before. But then I remembered my stomach and grabbed for it, but there was nothing there. Now I was panicking, where is my baby? Then I stood up and gasped. There sitting on the floor in front of me were two small children, a boy and a girl. They were the two most amazing people I have ever met, they were rivaling Edwards's beauty, and I didn't think that was possible. They must have caught my movement because they both looked up at me and smiled a beautiful star shinning smile. I couldn't help but smile back, they were adorable.

I didn't know what to do we just stood there and stared at each other for about five minutes, when I decided to act. I knew what had happened now, I had become a vampire, and I looked down at my now flat stomach and grimaced there was blood all over my ripped tee-shirt, that was now lying on the floor next to my body, and I noticed a bite mark over my abdomen and smiled a sad smile. They had to get out somehow; I just wished I could have brought them out in a more healthy way. But with another glance up at the two small children I didn't car I was just happy they were with me now, and that I can take care of them. I smiled and walked over to them.

I bent down eye level and looked at both of them, and smiled a wide smile. "Hi sweetheart, I am your mommy". They smiled and looked at each other than looked at me and said in unison "Mommy". I was so stunned; I couldn't believe they could talk. I smiled even bigger and picked both of them up. I could smell the blood running through their veins and their small hearts beating. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth, but I ignored it, this was not an everyday occurrence. I placed them both on my bed and went to go and quickly get changed. I threw on a pair of pants and new shirt. I walked back over to the small children and said "why don't we go get you to something to eat". I knew that my maternal side was string but I should have really picked up a baby book so I knew what I was doing. But they just smiled and said "mommy". I felt like my heart was going to explode. I felt tears pricking at my eyes but I knew they would never fall. My children needed me and that's the only thing that mattered to me in this world, I was truly happy, I just wished that I could share this moment with someone.

Two weeks later my children Tulip Ann Swan, and Andrew Mason Swan and I were almost the perfect family. They were incredibly smart, they haven't been out in public yet but I know they have bloodlust. Today I promised to take them hunting with me because they didn't like the baby food I had bought them at all. They did whatever they could to get out of eating; they were stubborn, just like me. They both looked to be about a year old but there knowledge just keeps growing they both like to watch the educational channel on television, but I only allow them one hour of television per day. They both read too, they have read every one of my books, and today after hunting is finished I promised that if they could control themselves we could go to the mall for new clothes, books, and food.

Tulip and Andrew were both doing excellent I decided I didn't want them to go hunting yet so I went and brought back one deer and they both shared it perfectly. This seemed to fill them up. I hunted down three deer for myself. Once we were all full from this we made our way back home with Tulip on my hop and Andrew was on my back holding onto my back. I know understood why Edward was always so excited to take me running with him. I know now that we wouldn't hit any trees like he said. I didn't want to go too fast as to frighten the children but they both seemed genuinely pleased with the speed. I took a glance to my hip and saw Tulip was holding on with one hand while the other went to go and curl her small fingers around my hair. I was worried that she might slip but I knew that with my one hand on her back and the other holding onto Andrew that they were both safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to them.

Once we got back I quickly changed out of my sweats and into a pair of jeans and a dark blue V-neck t-shirt. I went into Tulip and Andrews's room and realized that I really did have to go shopping for them; they only had the bare essentials. When they had both fallen asleep two days ago, I went to the local shop, I found some small clothes, but with the age rate that they are growing they out grew it already. I was going to have to do a lot of shopping; I just hoped that they could control themselves around the humans. They only look a year old but they talk like middle aged people. They shouldn't have uttered one word yet, but I like it when they talk it is so melodic, and strong, it makes my heart swell with pride when I look at them both. They are my little angels, and I know that I would just die without them.

I was pleasantly supposed when it comes to their sleeping habits, they both sleep only a few hours each day like maybe seven or eight. I know that this is normal for a regular human but babies are supposed to sleep for more hours than that. It just means that I can watch them sleep but then that means that I get to feel as though I am closer to them in a way, just like Edward always wished he could read my mind, I know that when they are sleeping they mind is not filtered and when they mumble words I get the warm feeling in my heart, knowing that these are my children and the emotion I have for them is pure and heavenly love, and it makes me feel as though I am sleeping on a cloud.

So that brings me back to the present time as I help my children get dressed for the mall. "Are you two ready to go"? I questioned them with a worried smile. Tulip rolled her eyes and said "why dearest mother are saying that you don't trust us, because if there is no trust then we don't have to go". She winked she knows that I trust her it's just she knows how paranoid I am when it comes to my children. She put up enough of a fight when it came to hunting today they both wanted to go find their own food but they finally let me go get it for them. Andrew just sat on the edge of his bed looking amused at mine and Tulip's quarrel. Tulip looked at me and smiled with her green eyes twinkling.

Once I got both Andrew and Tulip buckled up in the backseat buckled, I hopped into the front driver's seat. I decided to go over the rules so the humans don't get suspicious. "Alright you two, I want you to both know that I trust you both very much but we all need to act human, alright"? Andrew looked confused and asked "Is that why you put those contacts in so they can cover your red eyes"? "Yes, they will turn gold in a couple of months", I answered simply. "Okay, so back to appearances-". I was cut off by Tulip playfully scowling at me in the rear view window. "Are you telling me there is something wrong with my clothing"? We all laughed with her, she would always make a wise crack like that. "Okay so back to appearances"-I winked at Tulip, and she giggled- "I need you both to not sound as smart as you are, like use small words when you have to like mommy, and small words". They both looked at each other and started laughing. Andrew finally choked out a "are you telling us to dumb it down", he barely managed to get out. I laughed lightly my children are just too smart for their own good.

Once at the mall we all decided that we should do clothes shopping last because they might grow another couple inches in the next hour, then we all laughed. This of course was one of my main worries; I mean are they ever going to stop growing so crazily. I just hope that they start to slow their growth soon.

We leisurely walked into the mall and found the closest Barnes and Noble books and Andrew decided that this should be a first stop because, he want much more to read. I told him that he needs to stick together with us. He replied by scowling at me and murmuring in an inaudible human voice "well you better keep up". I told him to watch his attitude or he will be in trouble, and he quickly apologized. I grabbed a push cart and made my way over to the autobiographies where they were both waiting for me. They both enjoyed reading about people's lives and picked out at least fifteen different books of each. I then decided that the den is going to be expanded. Then we strolled down the rest of the isles and we all picked up books in different isles, and we completely skipped out of the children's isles. They both laughed at me when I asked them about it. Andrew replied with a curt "how old do you think we are?" all the while trying to keep a straight face, but when I smiled at him and Tulip, he couldn't hold it anymore and we all burst out laughing.

We ended up with two completely full carts of books, and when we went up to pay the twins were each sitting atop of the baskets and had wicked smiles plastered on their faces. When we approached the elderly cashier she smiled, at us but gave the baskets a quizzical look. "Are all of these books for you Miss?" she asked looking at me. "No, my children like to do a lot of reading", she then looked at the twins. "Why, of course who does not like to read, we are only aloud one hour of educational television so we must make the best out of books, I even find them more interesting than C-Span". He responded like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to know all of those things. She looked at him stunned by his words and I just asked "How much will that be"? She nodded her head and told me $976.87. I quickly swiped my new credit card, and wished her a good day as she was still stunned. Once we exited the store we all shared a good laugh and headed off to a new store for clothes.


	2. The Twins, and Andrew

The next few years followed in the same manner. They grew older and as they did I noticed with great satisfaction that they were not growing as fast as they used to. They now only sleep about two hours every day. I still have to force them to eat but they do it eventually, and of course make a big fuss about it. They eat dinner every day, and I have to force snacks on them. It was when Andrew and Tulip just turned four that I knew they were going to ask me something and they both seemed really fidgety about it. I looked at both of my children curiously and they smiled weakly back and glanced at each other. "Alright everyone to the living room now please". They both reluctantly got up and ran to the room. I looked at them with wide-eyes. "What did I just hear?" There were voices in my head I looked back at Tulip and she nodded her head. "Mom, we can read each other's minds". I knew that they were special but I didn't think they could be special in this way. I looked at both of them for a minute and then looked at my hands. "Can you read my mind?". "We can on occasion"-I looked up at Tulip with wide-eyes- "I think I have a theory can you just try to read my mind". I nodded and listened. '_I wonder how she will feel about this hopefully not to upset, the last thing I want to do is make her mad_''. I decided that I wanted to try this so I responded in my mind '_I can hear you, and I could never be mad at you sweetheart, you two are my little angels. I love you both that sometimes it hurts_.' They both made their way over toward me with tears streaming down their faces. I smiled softly at both of them and embraced them both in a family hug.

The next day I was surprised to see Tulip and Andrew walking towards me with large smiles on their faces, as I asked the two what they were so happy about. They told me in an even tone, trying to keep their excitement from bubbling over I assumed. "We want to learn how to play instruments". I smiled brightly at the twins, and walked over to the computer. "What music types did you two want to study"? I asked them happily. My heart yet again swelled with pride at the thought of both of them playing instruments because it can be a way to make most people happy I have read. Andrew smiled as I typed into the search box what they wanted. I quickly found a music store down in Factoria mall. So we all hopped into my car as I made my way down to the music shop. When we entered I was so amazed with every instrument there that I actually gasped. I did a quick mind check to see what the twins were thinking, and found what they had their eyes on. I walked over towards the counter and got the clerks attention, his eyes widened when he saw me. Well, I thought that I did look pretty good. Tulip has been doing all of the clothes shopping for all of us, and she enjoyed every second of it. At least someone got to dress me I thought, it made her happy just like Alice, but I cut that thought off as I approached the clerk. "Hello, how may I help you Miss"? "Yes, I would like some help purchasing some instruments for my siblings"? He nodded his head and I followed him over to the twins.

When we got into the car they could barely keep their hand off of them. I watched with amusement as they both studied what I just bought. Tulip thought that it would be a grand idea to make a theater approach with what they both call new talents of acting and musicians. I just smiled and nodded my head. She wanted to turn almost our entire living room into a theater arts studio, where they could both work on plays and their music. Andrew got a violin, and Tulip got a flute. As they made me purchase a grand piano, so I could be the main narrator. They were both so happy that I could only be happy with them.

On the twins twentieth birthday, I knew I couldn't keep it from them any longer, I had to tell them who their father was. They have just barley grazed the subject, but opening up to their minds I know that they are itching with curiosity. So I told them everything, I told them about how we met at the Biology table, and how he made love to me, and left three days after. They were pissed to say at the least, but I managed to rein them in on the subject, once I realized they were out for venom I had to hold them down and tell them that he didn't know that I was pregnant, and that he doesn't love me. They both looked as sad as they looked at me but I couldn't even bother to look into their minds, I was mentally exhausted. That night we figured out that my now immortal twins, are happy with their lives and they don't feel like much is missing because they have me and each other. I was just so happy I couldn't even believe it.

Ten years later there was a new addition to the family his name was Johnny, he was three years old and left alone in a grocery store while I was shopping for the twins. He had told me "Mommy, left and she said she wasn't coming back, will you be my new mommy". I didn't know what to say so I just nodded, he smiled and showed all his baby teeth, jumped up and hugged me. I was surprised at first because I know that humans are supposed to be afraid of us. I was too ecstatic to care though. I just smiled at little Johnny and made my way back to the baby isle.

The years past as Johnny grew older, he still had nightmares, and those nights I would carry him back to my bed and sing him to sleep. Johnny told me everything that he knew about his parents, but it still left him afraid. We would all talk it out together. When he was twelve years old we decided to tell him what we were. We now all had the power to read minds, but unlike Edward we could turn it off. Johnny was just a little adventure he would love to watch us do our performance that Tulip and Andrew were still busy perfecting, and I was not allowed to see it until it was finished. They had a complete stage setup, and curtains. It truly was beautiful. Sometimes I would here little snippets of their singing and was just completely stunned, it was amazing. Tulip had a voice that was soft yet powerful, I could hear it best when she was singing French. And Andrew had a thick manly and strong voice. Johnny got to help Tulip with some of the choreography because he was a dancer. He showed me part of what he could do and I was amazed with the dances he knew. When Johnny turned 21 he moved out of the house so he could go to college, and finish his education as a doctor. I was so proud of all of my children He still writes but it's not like I don't see him every year.

A couple of years ago my father passed away, I have been writing him every month. I even gave him a return address to the post office in town, and told him I check it once a month. He told me that he remarried to a woman named Sue Clearwater. He invited me to the wedding, but I knew that I couldn't go. I told him that I was truly happy for him, and I also told him that I had graduated from college just to appease him. Truthfully it was just Johnny going to school over the years. Charlie seemed happy with his life and told me about my step brothers and sisters. Charlie turned into a big gossiper with Sue, and he told me all of the scandals. He went on telling me how Jessica Stanley got pregnant with Mike Newton's kid. He sounded like he wanted to hold in his laugh at that. Charlie and I had contacted each other every other month on the phone and talked for a couple hours. He had finally gotten over Renee, and moved on I couldn't be more happy for him, I was incredibly sad when I had heard of his passing, and Sue, was just barely making it, she died from malnutrition. She had obviously given up on her life without Charlie, and that made me sad but happy because I knew they really loved each other.

So that brings me back to what's going on now. I have decided to show my children where I grew up; we were going to back to Forks. I just hope they take the news well. We have lived in Snoqualmie for over 50 years. I had kept my small typing job to keep money in the bank for college and small things. We have been religious and prayed before each meal even snacks. I just never thought anything was missing. I just need to go and visit Charlie's grave I know that he would want me to be happy, and I feel like I have left a part of me behind, when I left that small town for a different small town, now going back to Forks just feels right.


	3. My Bella

_Bella, Bella, Bella_. My only thought in my head can only be considered love for the beautiful creature that has captured my heart. At first sight I was completely enraptured by my lover. She was not only beautiful but smart, kind, elegant, trustful, everything I am not since that horrid day in the woods. I knew what I did by telling her that I didn't love her was just one big lie, by telling her I not only loved her I told her that she was not good enough for me. I had brought all of her insecurities out with these lies and its killing me. My heart feels like it's going to explode, I am surprised I am breathing right now. The large gaping hole in my chest feels as though the wind was just knocked out of me as I cough and stutter. My entire existence is now not only monotonous and tedious but now with knowing Bella is out in the world somewhere is painful knowing I can't be with her. _'She's happy, she can have a happy human life, and she doesn't need vampires to screw it up for her'. _With these thoughts I finally brightened a bit, she will always be happy, she deserves it she is an angel sent from the heavens and needs to be loved the right way. She deserves a human man, not a vampire lover.

I have not been back to Forks, it's been over 40 years or something, I am not very up to date when it comes to times. I have spent the last 20 years locking myself in a dirty attic in some foreign country. That was until Alice finally found me, and drug me out to the airport and made me go back home with her. She really was a wonderful sister; I don't know what I would do without her too. But it is annoying when I just want to be left with myself loathing thoughts. I haven't been hunting for about a month now; I go about every other month. I know it's not healthy but if I leave this attic for too long I find myself heading back to Forks, and have to turn right back around. Jasper didn't come along with her so he was sad, but I figured it would be better than getting a taste of my emotions. We finally arrived back at the house and it was just the same as I remembered I wondered idly if the whole family is home.

When Alice parked the car she was out faster than I even realized and into Jaspers arms. Now, here we go with more negative thoughts; I should be greeted by Bella's soft warm arms, and I would wrap my arms around her small waist and give her a loving kiss just to show her how much I have missed her. But that will never happen, not in this vampire half-life. She was always too good for me; this is just smacking me in the face.

When they finally finished their lovers embrace, Jasper came over and patted me on the back. _'I know your struggling man; it will get better in time'_. I hissed at him, glowered at the ground and marched inside. I was not in the mood for pity, and the ache in my chest only seems to be getting worse. Jasper may be able to feel some of my pain, but not the full extent of it all. The only reason I am here now is because of Alice, she says she has a good feeling but a decision must be made because the future seems very hazy for the next couple years, as far as she's concerned, and its eerie as she calls it. Now what decisions must be made.

Esme and Carlisle were both glad to see me home, Esme has been redecorating a new house in Forks, I didn't even want to know why but she it. Carlisle is still working nights at the hospital. Apparently they have already been here for the past couple years, they all seemed to be getting ready to move again. They were last in Ithaca, and I was happy that they all seemed to move on with their lives all except Emmett. His thoughts were screaming Bella and it made me feel even worse, but I figured it was best to embrace them. _'I wonder how little Bellarina's doing. Knowing her and Eddies love I find it difficult to even think that she moved on, because I know she didn't. There will be no one else when it comes to their love. Jelly Bellie, was just too special'. _I was surprised at Emmett's thoughts I never thought he could be so philosophical. Rosalie seemed to have the similar thoughts as her husband. _'If Bella were here we would probably not be a miserable family. This is Edwards fault, but I can't seem to blame him for what he did. He showed her how much he loved her by letting her live a human life'. _I was just glad someone saw my view points on this subject.

I turned to Alice once we got inside and the hugs were all finished. "So can you explain to me why I am here now?" She quickly showed me a blurry vision, it was Forks. "As you can see I get this really good feeling when it comes to Forks, and I know something is happening there, we need to go". She demanded, and her tone of voice showed that she would win this fight. "Whatever makes you happy Ali." She squealed and tackled me into a large hug. The rest seemed pleased with the idea of going back to their favorite home.

Once everybody had their personal belongings packed we made our way to our cars. I got to drive my Vanquish, I was excited but the smell hit me full force when I got inside. Bella and Charlie were both in this car. I let out a hiccupped sob, and focused back on the road. I was going back to where my lover lived. I just hope she had the life that I wanted her to live. Once everyone got into their new cars they all sped onto the highway and off to Forks.

After a couple hours worth of driving, we all arrived to the small town. Carlisle made quick work and drove off to the hospital. Alice decided that we should all go back to high school, she was excited but I caught the undertone of her thoughts. _'I know that you are not happy about this Edward but please bare with me, I have a good feeling'. _I just nodded my head to show her that I understood, of course I didn't but she doesn't have to know that.

After setting everything back in my room I decided that I'd go for a quick run around the familiar forests. I didn't even realize till I was outside the house that I was at Bella's old home. I quickly jumped in her window eager to smell lingering scent. It was obvious that no one has been here for years. Her scent was just barley there now. I walked over to her bed and lied down the last time I was in this bed was when we had made love. She was so eager for my touch but I was horrified when I saw the bruises that I left on her body that night. I could barley even glance at her as I knew she would call me out for being a monster, and tell me to leave. I knew then that she could not live with me in her life. She was so happy the next morning that all I could do was give her a sad smile. She knew something was wrong but didn't question me, which I was truly thankful.

Human memories fade and she will have forgotten all about me by now. That thought made me so sad that I had to leave her room. I walked out to the hallway and went into Charlie's room, I then registered a new scent in my brain, it was fait, and so was Charlie's. It seemed that Charlie found a woman. Bella always worried about him, I am just glad he's not so alone anymore. Upon further inspection I noticed pictures of the new wife; she was nice looking for a human. They both seem happy in the pictures so that's good. I swiftly made my way down stairs to get a better look at the place.

Dust, a lot of dust this house must have been vacant for a few years, I wonder when the couple passed away, does Bella know? I walked around till I found a small stack of letters on the kitchen table. There was no return address on the first couple, but then I noticed it goes to Bella's post office box. I have a way to contact her now! But I can't she needs to be human, she needs to be happy. I thought maybe I could read the letters, but that would just invade their privacy, and since I am already broken into their house, I shouldn't read these too.

I decided that I should leave; I didn't want to relive good memories, and then have to come back to the dreadful reality. My existence was based solely on Bella, but things are different know she probably has a husband and children. I loathed that thought, another man touching her just sickened me but sadly I wanted it to be true. Whatever makes her happy is what makes me happy. I want her to get what she deserves out of life, the best the world can offer my angel she is just too special.

Once I was about I mile towards the house, I heard Alice's thought directed at me. _'I'm sorry Edward I know that was hard for you but I really have a good feeling'._ I had to smile Alice was always so optimistic, even when times are rough.

The family went into a normal routine school was dull; I would come home every day, and just listen to music. Clare De Lune always made me happy so I would play that every hour. It was one of my Bella's favorites. Of course Carlisle and Esme didn't approve of my new diet where I would limit my feedings to only once every other month. So now they force me to go with one other sibling so I can "be healthy" even though I don't think there is such thing as a healthy dead person. Carlisle also thought best if I were to volunteer down at Forks hospital for two-three hours every day. Carlisle has showed the other doctors and staffs my medical skills, and to say they were impressed would be an understatement. I would receive jealous thoughts all day. They weren't allowed to let me do much, but they said it would be fine if I acted as volunteer nurse. The blood in the hospital has no effect on my whatsoever now, and there is no bloodlust for any human. The only human blood that I wanted was Bella's, and now that she is gone, there won't be anybody else's blood, or body that deserves the same praise that is even similar to my sweet Bella.

Nobody knows that I made love to Bella that night. I am not even sure Alice knew; if she did she never focused on the least bit of it. When I watched through some of the visions she had of Bella, it seemed to just go fuzzy of her, like a distant human memory. I don't know why but it was easier for me to tell Alice to not watch for Bella's future. She told me a month ago that when she was scanning the future she sees something special coming our way but can't see what or who it is. I didn't really care so I just nodded again.

People at the hospital were incredibly grateful for my work done there. Carlisle was able to show off his first son, and was proud when he got to introduce me, and in every human thought they could all see the pride just washing off him in waves. Carlisle is still top surgeon and doctor, but now I get the title top nurse. Emmett had a good laugh at that one. Esme was proud me and the rest tried to hold in their laughs when they saw my 'Top Nurse' award. I couldn't blame them though, it was amusing.

When that summer rolled around we all went on vacation to Isle Esme. I stayed away from my family, I didn't want to ruin this time for them. I found some cliffs, and stayed at the top just running through my mind what Bella and I could have done if she were here with me. I wanted to show her so much, let her experience the world with me. Have her watch the sunset with me, and kiss under the moonlight. To touch her soft body again, and too feel her kisses would be a dream but since I can't dream I am stuck with memories of her, and her warmth. I would imagine to great lengths what it would be like to touch her the way I used to, but it just wasn't the same as the real form of physical contact between us. I would give everything I own to feel that sensual shock that passes us in the air.

We got back home from Isle Esme two days before school starts again. I would have to go back to work at the hospital the day before school starts so I should be ready. When we got back home something felt off. I could feel something in the air, but I wasn't sure what it was. It seemed familiar but different at the same time. When I went to ask the rest of the family if they felt it, they just shrugged and said "it's probably nothing". I agreed because I didn't want them to think that I was officially crazy. Alice was beyond frustrated though she couldn't see anything in the future for more than two minutes, and that seems to be decreasing also. She is worried that she is losing her power. It took me and Jasper to reassure her, but she was still doubtful, even though she tried not to show it. Later that day I went to go sign back up at the hospital, and they welcomed me back easily. It seems there is a new doctor on staff also; the receptionist said that I will see him tomorrow. Now I have to get ready for school.


	4. Setting Up

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. Going back to Forks is something that I feel that I need to do. I need the closure that I am hoping this will bring me. I can tell the twins are worried about me; I don't even have to listen to their thoughts to know that they are troubled. I have called Johnny a few days ago to let him know about the move, and he said he would love to come down for a quick visit, and he said that he got a surprise for all of us.

Two years ago Johnny married a wonderful woman by the name of Lucille, we all call her Lucy. Since I am obviously not old enough to be Johnny's mother, Johnny told her about what me and the twins were. She was very sympathetic at first, because of the whole Edward situation. She told me that she would always have my back no matter what. I loved her like a daughter; she fit in perfectly to our little family. The twins were happy that they got to talk to someone else, even though they still spent most of their time working on that play, it has been over 20 years now, and they just tell me they are perfecting it. I asked them if Johnny was still in it, and they told me it was a surprise. They still contact him daily, we all have a really close bond, and nobody can break it.

I am always usually busy now; I hardly have any free time. I had to work extra hard at my typing job. I am glad that it's on the computer or I don't know how I would account for my age. They were always happy with my work though. I spent at least five to seven hours a day typing for them. The pay was always nice, and it gave me something to keep me busy. I am thinking that once I start school at Forks, I should get some extra typing done at lunch time so I have some free time, I have to keep up with these deadlines. I am always busy around the house doing something or another. Andrew and I would play little quoting games from different Shakespearian times. Tulip would join in at times too, but she found that she likes to do all of the reading on her own. Whenever Andrew would pass through my bedroom or the living room wherever I am he would always pop in with a quick quote, and then I would quote him back by the same author. They are incredibly smart, they act like they are ten thousand years old, but they really are just in their forties. I have heard some of their instrumental music and it was so beautiful, that if I could have cried I would have. You could say that they are both book nerds because; they always have their nose in a book wherever they go. We all pack around books wherever we go no matter if it is just for twenty minutes. When we went school shopping they both got really big backpacks just so they can fit their books in. I thought it was hilarious while they just scowled at me. "We need to be prepared", where their parting words as they broke two backpacks trying to fit large hardcover books in. I don't know why but they seemed to really enjoy reading sometimes more than me. I can see where the genes start to connect.

They both look alike but also different. Tulip has shining green eyes; I am assuming that these were the ones that Edward had while he was human. Andrew has my large chocolate brown eyes. While they both have Edwards bronze hair. Andrew looks so much like Edward sometimes that it's scary but even though they only have one picture of their father they don't like to bring him up. It is a simple fact that in my family all you need is to show love and you are in. I even had a small plaque made that says '_This is a family that can survive through anything as long as our bonds are not broken, and our love just shows how strong we really are'. _This hangs on our front door, and has a small angel on the front of the carved wood.

Other than the fact that I have lived at Forks previously Tulip and Andrew seemed very excited to be moving to a new house, and a new town, and finally go to school. They show me this everyday by helping me pack my stuff so we get there faster. They wanted everything to be perfect. They managed to get everything in their rooms packed and into the moving van the day I told them we were going to move. I asked them if they liked it her and they told me they could not love it, it was just that we have lived here for so long, that they were ready for something new. I was excited to show them my old home, and visit Charlie and Sue's graves. They were both saddened to hear about the passing's of my dad and step-mother but they also helped console me. They just wanted me to be happy, and now that I know that they are together and in a better place.

With a lot of hard work from my job I managed to pay off the new house completely. I decided that I was going to keep this house for emergencies in case we need to go into hiding or something, we could just as easily drive back to our original home. We decided to copy all of our pictures because the twins and I both enjoy having them all around the house. We managed to take hundreds of pictures over the years. On the walls there really aren't any regular house paintings but tulip has taken up photography and Andrew has taken a knack for painting so, they will both decorate the new house. Tulip and Andrew told me that they loved the pregnancy photos. They said they were very sensual when it comes to birth of a new life. I was just happy they weren't embarrassed by it. So Andrew decided that he was going to do a full portrait of the family on our living room wall, and I happily agreed, I love all of his work. He told me his plan of making it a black and white photo Tulip has taken and going to paint it on the wall. Tulip told me that her picture collections are going all over the house in a organized and perfected way, she said that the main picture of me nude and two weeks pregnant was defiantly going on the wall in the dining room, with the collections of black and white along for a bordering modern room.

The new house was a large one, holding four bedrooms, and one master bedroom. I again, was taking the master room. We all have beds in our rooms for the twins sleeps about one to two hours every night, and I because it is just nice to snuggle with the twins every now and then while they sleep. It always came in handy when Johnny had his nightmares. I know most children resent their mothers or get angry easily, but when we have one of our small fights they are always still there for me, and I them. The size of the living room is still of one about the size of a football field, I was right when it came to our previous living room, it was needed for size. They had managed to break many things for the first few years of their lives before I got them to calm down. We could be considered the wild children from one point of view, but to a vampires view we would defiantly look odd. Andrew and tulip decided that they wanted to turn the new recreational room into their own theater stage. We have all taken dance courses at the Bellevue Community College for a couple of months a number of years ago, and the twins decided that they would rather learn on their own for their play so we all dress up and have our own little dances at the house because it is just something fun to do. Tulip and I restored some old 1950's dresses and suits for Andrew and Johnny. For men they really seem to enjoy dancing. All of us girls including Lucy got a good laugh at that. So now we are all headed back to Forks, Washington, I hope this goes well.


	5. Starting School

Like I said before Stephanie is a stubborn person just as much so as Bella, so I don't own anything Twilight.

The drive down to Forks was a long one, the twins sang along to the radio, well I should say I turned it down so I could hear them and not the radio. We talked for a good part of the way though. I could tell from their minds that they were hiding something from me. I tried to get them to think of it or just get them to spill the beans, but no dice. They were holding this one in strong. Our special mind reading abilities were always nice when it came down to having the twins tell me what was going on. Now I know why Edward was so frustrated not being able to read my mind. We have discovered over the years that anybody that was to come into our family could read our minds, and us, them. There really were no secrets to be kept in the Swan Family.

Every attempt at getting them to spill the secret was a lost cause. When I asked them if it was a bad surprise, they shook their heads furiously back and forth, and smiled widely at me. So I didn't bother on the subject for long, so I just turned up the radio and let the kids sing, while I kept up a good speed for the car. Even now that I am a vampire and have been for years, I still feel the need to keep to the speed limit. My only thought was 'Charlie would be proud', the children laughed at me and called me an oldie. I made them promise that when they do ever go out driving that they would drive under the speed limit, they promised immediately, and I smiled. They were just like me when it came to the subject of speed. The only thing we ever went fast on was our running. We would speed through the forest at incredible speeds; we also enjoyed hanging out in the trees of the forest. We all liked to pick one and just relax among the branches. Sometimes I would catch tulip or Andrew falling asleep because they were at such peace, but it was too dangerous I didn't want anyone falling, so I woke them up. I knew that I was a happy person, anyone that could see me would know that, but deep down there were the sad thoughts of loneliness that none of my children could heal. My heart would forever be held out in my hands for Edward, but he had rejected my heart, my love. So I put on a happy face and not think sad thoughts, and I am a happy person again. I don't even want to think what would happen if I didn't have my children.

Johnny was always at my side when he was with me for the good times and the bad, he hadn't dated a whole lot, but when he met Lucy his life came to an abrupt stop and put on hold for her. They were soul mates through and through. For some odd reason the mind reading was passed onto them also, and she could read all of our minds, and he could read hers. Another odd thing was that this didn't happen until their wedding day. We are just all so closely connected that sometimes it's unfathomable. We all got very good at blocking their minds when they were trying to surprise someone. Of course there were times when gifts were revealed to early because we just couldn't stop thinking about it, the excitement just bubbles over.

When we finally arrived at our new home I was ecstatic and worried at the same time. '_This is finally happening'. _ I surprised at both of the twins thoughts I didn't know that they knew I was ever going to come back here. I was ecstatic because I could finally show the children where I used to live, and the fact that I could go visit Charlie's grave and get my closure. I was slightly worried because we were all going to get to go to school for the very first time, I never graduated so this will officially be my first diploma, if I pass that is. The kids both giggled as they both thought of a vampire not graduating high school, I laughed along with them, it was silly.

The house was marvelous and I found myself gawking along with the children, we had all seen pictures so it shouldn't have been this big of a surprise, but it was, it was beautiful. It looked somewhat similar to the Cullen mansion, but with less windows. There was one large window that showed off of the living room and one other floor to ceiling window that covers the dining room. _'Amazing, truly beautiful' _and _'I can't wait to decorate; I am going to be so busy the next couple of weeks'. _I was happy that the twins seemed happy about the new house, I was happy if my children were happy. One smile and I was in dreamland.

Once our moving truck arrived we pulled everything out of the truck at vampire speed, I tipped the driver and told him we were all done. He surprised to say at the least but didn't question it, just drove off and we were left to unpack everything, and put it all away. The twins told me that they both had to go out and get things for their '_New Project' _as they called it. I handed them the car keys and before I got the chance to tell them to drive safe, they were out of sight. Well, at least they're in high spirits about this; I would be board out of my mind if I had to paint, and decorate. Tulip certainly liked the idea of choosing colors, and decoration the entire house, and the fact that the house has its own dark room for pictures, while Andrew got to paint small things in all of the rooms. I decided that I should get started organizing my room, now this I could do all by myself without tulip or Andrew scolding me for it not being done properly.

I was relieved when I heard the sounds of melodic voices singing along to Linkin Park's new song 'Numb'. I wanted to laugh when they tried to sing along to a more upbeat song than the slow and classical that they know so well. I thought it was adorable for them to try some new typing of music, because they just usually stick to more sensual or relaxing French music. The 50's-90's, was a hilarious time of music my children, when they got their hands on the old music they sang, danced, and more importantly dressed up for their 'Sessions of Music' as they would call it. My sweet children were trying to pull of this year's 'Look' as Andrew told me "We want to fit in and look hot", as he so bluntly put it. I just ruffled his hair, kissed his cheek and said "Act like yourself not someone you think that you should be", I told him truthfully. He sighed heavily and agreed that I was right. So I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that they were trying to find things that the human people would like, even if they weren't going to dress like them.

They pulled up to the driveway going the requested speed, I am really proud them. I was responded in thought by Tulip _"What are you so proud of? I only caught the end of that thought." "I said that I am proud of you two, most people don't listen to their mothers". "Well, most people aren't half vampires, with vampire mothers". _I laughed at that as they both ran in quickly kissed my cheek and gave rushed "Hello" before running in and getting started on the 'New Project'. By six O clock I had dinner finished and on the table for the twins and told them that we would all be starting school tomorrow morning. We said a quick grace and ate up (well they ate). They were defiantly excited for this, none of us had any bloodlust, and that was saying something, we had not even thought of killing a human for our own selfish needs. Tulip had quoted The US Constitution by talking about cruel and unusual punishment, and how vampires could take away their rights altogether and to her it was just not fair one bit or bite. Andrew just nodded his head along with her rant, and said that she just needed it to get out, I understood.

So now we were all ready to go for school, and I noted with pleasure the outfits of the twins. Andrew was dressed in what a man in his later years would wear, and I was happy that he had decided to wear what he thought was him. His clothing consisted of a dark blue pea coat, which went just past his hips, and a dark blue snug shirt that shows off his abs, even though he never works out. He also had on black dress pants, that a high school human would definitely not wear, but none the less I was again filled with pride at his choices to stand up. Tulip had taken the liberty to dress me and her in matching dark blue dresses that were obviously from around the 1950's, that swayed out from the hips and showed from the knees down bare, with a bright pink ribbon hugging the waist. She even had both of our hair down and a bright pink sting acting as a somewhat headband. We were obviously making a statement, and when she heard that thought she smirked at me and told me to get used to it.

When we pulled up to the front entrance to the school an hour early in our new Rolls Royce vehicle, there were only a few cars here. We decided that we should start with pictures so we wouldn't have a lot of people looking at us; we took many pictures of all of us and singles but we liked the ones best with the three of us, now I was wishing Johnny was here. Tulip rubbed my back soothingly obviously hearing my thoughts; I smiled at her to let her know that I was fine, just missing my son. Once we were all done with pictures we all headed back to the car to put the camera equipment in and take out our bags. People were starting to arrive so we made a beeline towards the office in hopes that not many people saw us. When we arrived inside the small building Tulip leaned in to whisper in my ear "I am ready for my close-up!" Andrew and I laughed, all the while Tulip pouting, and replying with "Just wait till the first large group of people see us, I know I should have at least two stalkers by the end of the day!" She said so proudly that I had to question her sanity, I knew from her thoughts that she was joking but she still liked the attention. We quickly received our schedules and Andrew and I walked Tulip to her class saying that a gentleman would never leave a lady to fend for herself. So this left Andrew to walk me to my first class, he quickly pecked me on the cheek and left for his own class, telling me that he would pick me up after class.

Classes passed by quickly and after every class Andrew would pick up Tulip then make his way towards me and we would loop arms while the other people gawked. I was ever so grateful for a male presence because it kept all of the hormonally charged teenagers away from me and Tulip. She told me that she had little time to read and that she was going to catch up during lunch. Also Andrew said that the teachers were actually able to occupy him during his classes. So now we headed off towards the lunchroom with large smiles on our faces for our good day, so far.


	6. School Daze

Because of the fact that I couldn't keep up with the vampires, obviously this means that I don't own any Twilight character. Mrs. Meyer was able to catch up to them so she owns them now, some how she managed to get around Edwards mind reading powers, and Alice's visions. I am calling it luck.

* * *

Upon entering the cafeteria I decided that I should keep my head up, eyes down. The last thing that I wanted was more emotional pain for looking at the Cullen's old lunch table, and I didn't really want to see all of the school children plainly staring at us. The twins quickly led me over to a secluded table on the far end of the cafeteria, people couldn't stare the easily now. They were nervous about something I took a chance up at them and they both seemed angry, now I was completely worried. "Sweetheart what's the matter, why do you look so angry"? They replied with a very nervous shrug, and pulled out their lunches I had packed for them. We quickly bowed our head and said Grace. Once they were finished eating and conversation drifted to how their day was, they were trying very hard to block their minds. Just then I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see who it was and gasped.

"Johnny" I screamed, now I had the entire lunchrooms attention. I didn't care I jumped out of my seat and flung my arms around my youngest son. "Honey, what are you doing here? I knew you were coming for a visit soon but not this soon"! I exclaimed with complete happiness. I looked over at the twins and they both had large grins on their faces, so this was what they were hiding. "This was what you were blocking from me wasn't it?" I questioned them both. They nodded their heads and went to get up and hug their younger brother. I pushed my hand together at my chest as a slight prayer for that he is here now. "Where is Lucy"? I questioned worried. He smiled so widely I was afraid that he would hurt his jaw. He quickly took out a file folder from under his arm that I just now noticed. He opened the tan folder and handed me a picture, it took me a moment to realize that it was an ultrasound picture of a baby. I gasped and just stood there gawking at the picture. The twins looked confused until they took the picture out of my hands.

"I am going to be an aunt"! Tulip exclaimed loudly. Andrew came up and gave Johnny a one armed hug again, and wished him luck. That's when I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Lucy"? He looked very overly happy and walked out of the lunchroom; I looked at the twins confused then turned back to the lunchroom doors. Just then Andrew came in through the doors walking with a very pregnant Lucy on his arm. When they approached us I could only form incoherent thoughts, with one word running thickly through my mind. "I a- am goi- going-"I was cut off by Lucy hugging me excitedly "Mom, you are going to be a Grandma". I squealed so loudly, and tried not to hug her to tight. The rest of the lunch period passed too quickly for my liking, and now it was time to head down to biology class.

We all said our goodbyes and Johnny and Lucy said that they were going to meet us at our new house for six o' clock dinner. Andrew hurried to drop Tulip at her class, then made we made our way to Biology. He quickly kissed my cheek and headed off towards his own gym class. We were to all line up at the back of the classroom for a new seating arrangement. I just kept my head down as the teacher called out names. When I called my name is happily obliged to go and sit down in the back corner of the room. What he said next shocked the hell out of me "Edward Mason you may take your seat next to Miss. Swan". I gasped quietly, and looked over to see my ex-lover staring straight at me, more like gawking. I just put my head down on the table and pretended that this was seriously not happening. So much for remaining inconspicuous and not bother anybody. "Bella is that really you"? He asked gently, as if I would break from some small usage of words. I didn't reply I felt as if my face could have gotten any paler than it would have for sure. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was still staring at me the entire hour of the class. I was starting to get suspicious that the entire Cullen family was now living in Forks, I just hope not.

When time finally came for the end of class, I sat in my seat waiting for Andrew, while Edward just there still staring. When Andrew arrived with Tulip linked on his arm, he quickly made his way over towards me and linked his other arm with mine, while glaring daggers at Edward that didn't even notice them till Andrew had a hold on my arm. "Bella where are you going"? He asked while glaring at Andrews hand that was holding onto my arm. I replied quickly and shortly "Home". Then we were off to the car. My nagging suspicions had been corrected when I noticed on our way back to the car that there was a shiny black car in the parking lot, and four very beautiful vampires staring at me openly.

Tulip seemed to be worried that I would have another one of my sobbing fits. It didn't happen that often but when it did I would throw all of my emotions into it. I tried not to let them know that I was hurt by what their father had done to me but it was obvious, and they knew that I was never over him. Andrew, Tulip, and sometimes Johnny when he was home would all comfort me when I was having one of emotional breakdowns. They knew that just being there for me was what I really needed. I knew that deep down they would have appreciated having a father figure in their lives, but I was not going to go back dating, it just never seemed right for me, I had found my true love and he had probably found someone else. These were most likely the distractions he went out to find.

When we arrived home I decided that if I were to get any work done, I should start now so I could get my mind off of the situation at hand. Tulip hastily pulled out a cute pair of denim short shorts, which just barely covered my butt. Tulip said and I quote "These shorts show off your perky behind, and mile long legs". Andrew was not happy about this purchase and said "Think about this dearest sister would you appreciate your mother walking around in what you are basically calling sex shorts?" Tulip replied with a curt nod and said "We will buy them but they stay for inside." I just stayed quiet, I didn't want to make Tulip or Andrew anymore angry then they already were. So I pulled on the shorts and a hot pink tank top that screams for sunny weather but we decided that these would be our private clothing selection. Skirts and dresses were for school while jeans and shirts for working.

So once I had slipped on my new outfit I made my way up to the living room to get started with Andrew and tulip with painting the walls, and hanging the pictures. We just finished the entire living room and decided to go get started on the dining room when the door bell rang. I looked at the twins confused because it was only five thirty, so Johnny and Lucy shouldn't be here yet. So Andrew told me and Tulip to continue on to the dining room while he answered the door. Tulip and I listened intently. "Can I help you"? "Yes, I think you can, we are looking for Bella", an all to familiar voice answered.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know that you don't like cliff hangers; well I should have some more posted soon. The reason I am posting so frequently is because I am honestly bored stiff, so I have a lot of free time. Also, reviews are like candy, send me some so when I go to the dentist in a week, I will need new cavity fillings, lol :) !


	7. Meeting's and a New Family Member

I managed to get pretty damn close to Carlisle last time but Edward helped him and he caught up easily, someday I will catch one of these Twilight characters but for now I don't own Twilight, and yet Stephanie is still able to keep up with vampires, lucky woman.

When I heard Carlisle's voice he seemed excited, about what I don't know. Tulip and I were still listening for Andrews's response, while he was probably scrutinizing his every word and movement. When we finally heard him his voice was icy, "Mother we have guests". I decided I would make my appearance then. Carlisle still looked amazing, if you weren't someone that was in on the whole vampire thing you would think that he was a god with the shiny blonde hair, and dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. With a slight sigh I approached him and gave a small smile. I heard a two small gasps behind him, and was suddenly attacked to the ground in a bear crushing hug; it could only mean one thing, Emmett.

For about a full minute he just clung to me on the ground like I was going to disappear into thin air. Finally I decided that this was enough "Emmett I am finding it difficult to breath you know?" He got off the ground and pulled me up with him. "This is so exciting I got my little sister back"! Just then I heard a simultaneous "No" crowded in my head. _"Well it looks like we have a new family member"_ I told the twins and Emmett in my mind. This can't be good. I turned to Carlisle and Esme who were still standing in the doorway with confused expressions on their faces. "Pardon my manners, wont you come inside", I turned on my heel and led them to the living room. I heard all three of them gasp when we entered, probably noticed my nude pregnancy picture on the wall. _'Maybe I should have taken that down'._ I was surprised when Emmett answered my thought. "Why would you take it down?" He asked aloud. The twins answered for me in an icy voice together "Probably because we would want to keep your family out of loop as much as possible". Carlisle and Esme looked absolutely confused. I heaved a heavy sigh and offered a seat to the new guests, and new family member.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Tulip motioned towards my outfit. I was truly embarrassed for this much of my body to be seen. "Oh heavens would you please excuse me for just a moment I need to go switch back into my school clothes". "You are fine dear you don't need to change for our benefit". "No, no, we are having guests over in about thirty minutes for dinner anyways, if you'll excuse me for just a moment," I quickly ran up the stairs to my bedroom to get changed. I had just taken my take top off when I heard a '_Hot'_ followed by two growls that I recognized as the twins. I opened the door and yelled down the stair case "Emmett knock it off". This must have scared him because he was focusing intently on Carlisle's and Esme's faces.

When I finished pulling up my dress, and slipped on my dark blue ballet flats, I quickly made my way downstairs to see the confused faces of Carlisle and Esme, and the red hot glare of the twins towards Emmett. "Sorry for that I wasn't expecting anyone here other than Johnny and Lucy later". _'And the new baby'._ I thought silently. Emmett's curiosity was now piqued "New baby", he asked aloud. I sighed this was all going to come out sooner or later, might as well get this over with.

I turned to look at Emmett "you now have a power". He looked truly confused so I continued "You can now read me and my family's minds, we are all connected. When you told me that you had your little sister back, you truly thought of me as a sister so you are now connected to my family. Just watch when you listen to others, the twins will get mad easily. Like what happened earlier". I heard growls from the twins again. Esme spoke up now "What happened earlier, dear?" I spoke exasperatedly it was such an Emmett thing to do "He came into my mind while I was changing and looking in the mirror so he caught my reflection, and this obviously angered the twins. I smiled at both of them, grateful.

Carlisle gave Emmett a disapproving look and turned to me and said "twins". I looked back at them and silently asked _'I don't want them to know anything that you don't want them to know' 'they are going to find out sooner or later like you thought earlier', _Tulip responded. I gave them a nod and responded "true" out loud. Emmett looked at me then and said "well that was certainly odd, was that an argument or something". We all answered in through mind 'We_ don't argue, we settle and make peace'. _"Man this is so creepy! You guys must be related or something". I nodded and turned towards Carlisle and Esme.

They looked at me curiously obviously trying to remember if I had mentioned any family members in the past. I looked Carlisle straight in the eye and said it as bluntly and quickly as possible, this is always a sore subject for me. "Two days before Edward left we had sex; three days after he left it was very obvious that I was pregnant. My pregnancy lasted less than a month, and I gave birth to twins". They all gasped and turned to look at the twins. Emmett was the first to get over his shock and yelled out "I'm an uncle"! I decided that I would just finish the story and hopefully they would leave me alone. "I went downstairs in my house in Snoqualmie, to get something to eat and I remember there was a very bad pain in my stomach, then a burning that didn't last very long but it hurt. Then I passed out and by looking at the clock on my oven and the calendar on the fridge, I found out I was out cold for a day and a half and turned into a vampire. When I awoke I had already decided on names Andrew and tulip. As you can see from the picture – I gestured towards the wall- I'd say I made it pretty close to the full three term pregnancy except it was sped up quite a bit. Just over twenty years later I went grocery shopping and came across Johnny. His mother had abandoned him in the grocery store, he was three years old. He asked me if I would be his new mommy". I smiled as I thought back to that day.

I looked up to see all eyes on me Andrew and Tulip walked over to me and sat down on either side of the couch and gave me a strong hug. Esme broke the silence "Oh you poor dear, I guess we have some explaining to do" I shook my head quickly as I thought back to the day in the forest when Edward told me he didn't want me and said he didn't love me. This made Emmett gasp and stand from the chair he was sitting in, he was angry it didn't take a mind reader to know this. "He said that to you, the one that has been crumpled in his room for over forty years"? I hope he wasn't angry with me, I was utterly confused. '_What are you talking about Emmett'? _The twins and I were suddenly hit with a bunch of thoughts of Edward over the years sobbing in his bedroom, and leaving the family, starving himself, and everything he has done. Why? This was my only thought on this, Emmett didn't speak aloud he just kept running these terrible thoughts through their heads. "Why"? I spoke aloud. Esme piped up now "Sweetheart, we left so you could be safe, so you wouldn't have to live in the vampire world", she said it so sadly. I was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

This instantly brightened my mood as I hurried to answer the door; Andrew was having none of that. He gently pushed me down onto the couch and got up get the door. I looked at Tulip and sighed "We aren't ever going to be able to answer the door when we have guests are we". She shook her head and smiled at me "not for a few more lifetimes' mom, I thought you understood". I shook my head and smiled at my daughter. Emmett spoke up then "He does this every time someone comes to the door?" Tulip and I both nodded. "Why am I hearing someone else in my head, I thought it was just your family?" He asked confused. I nodded towards the door "They are human, but when Johnny joined the family he could read our minds and us him. Then when he got married to Lucy on that day he put the ring on her finger, she could read our minds to. Like I said we are all together, there are no secrets in the Swan family."

Carlisle spoke as calmly as possible when he said "that's amazing". Just then we heard a very loud shout "where's the new grandma?" I jumped up off the couch and ran and gave Johnny a big hug he barely managed to gasp out "mom, I need to breathe you know?" I quickly set him to his feet and took a good look at him "my little boy is so handsome", he was blushing the slightest shade of pink, and we all laughed. I then turned to Lucy and smiled "you're absolutely glowing" then hugged her gently by her shoulders not wanting to hurt the new baby at all. "I have been cooking turkey all day for everyone so why don't we go to the kitchen and get everyone settled". Tulip thought that now would be a good time to make a joke "You said everyone does that mean you are going to set a live dear on the table for yourself and guests." Everyone shared a hearty laugh when I turned to the Cullen's. "Would you like to stay for dinner, you wouldn't have to eat anything?" We all shared a small laugh, and they all nodded their head.

We were all seated at the dining room table when Lucy spoke up "Mom, why am I hearing a new 'voice', in my head it's very childlike, and I thought I was hearing the baby for a minute". We all laughed except Emmett. "Emmett is now in our minds he managed by putting all of his love in when he called me his little sister, so now he can hear us", I answered quietly. _'Don't ask me now please, just wait till they leave and I'll tell you' 'you know it's rude to talk about people when you think that they can't hear you'_, I looked up and Emmett grinned.

Once we said our small Grace, Carlisle spoke up again. "Bella, I didn't know you were religious". I thought for a moment before answering "Not, really religious just a small grace for snack and dinner. We are also going to church this Sunday." Emmett decided then was a good time for a joke, "this is defiantly one for the books, a vampire going to church!" He exclaimed loudly and laughed, I thought the whole house was shaking for moment.

Then we just went off into our own little conversations I was talking with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett about the half-vampire habits, and what I have been up to for the last forty years. All the while Lucy and Tulip got into a conversation about taking the new ultrasound photo and enlarging it for a frame on the wall, and that Tulip could set up her studio so she could have a pregnancy photo shoot. Andrew and Johnny were discussing the play that they were going to continue when they were all moved up here. This certainly piqued my interest.

"Where are you staying now"? I asked Lucy and Johnny. Johnny looked almost embarrassed to answer. "There is a very nice hotel in Sea-tac, that we have been staying in the past couple days we were here". That's when I blew "A hotel, you are trying to tell me that you and your pregnant wife are staying in a crappy hotel somewhere far away from us! What if there was an emergency? What if I couldn't get there in time?" I was ranting now, this was terrible. "Mother please calm down, I made sure to get the best one there was". "No, you are going to be staying in this house, I will fix up the guest room, and we can turn the other spare room into a nursery. Then we could all live together again for a few days, or years", I mumbled the last part quietly. I smiling so widely now, all my children were going to finally be home again in the same house! "Mom, please we don't want to intrude", Lucy said exasperatedly. "No, what would be intruding if I had to drive down to that crummy hotel everyday", I said with finality, she knew she couldn't win this one. I heard a quiet sigh '_Alright'_. Me and the twins cheered among hearing that word said. "Now where are all of your things?" "We put everything into storage in Seattle". "Alright we can have everything here by the end of the week, I call the movers again". "Thanks mom" I smiled at the two lovebirds and sat down, happy that I was able to receive such love from them.

At nine o' clock dinner was over Lucy and Johnny decided to stay the night here, so they took their small bag of things from the car and went upstairs to go to bed. Jonny had a sinking thought that he knew that this was going to happen, that's why he took the job as a doctor down at Forks Hospital. This left the twins and the Cullen's in the living room again with me. "Well it was good to see you three again, tell Alice I said 'hello'." "Of course dear why don't you come by the house tomorrow?" Esme answered hopeful. _HELL NO!!!_ "I am sorry but we are going to be busy tomorrow with all of the moving". Emmett started laughing then "That's not what your thoughts said", he managed to gasp out. I glared at him "she doesn't want to see Edward", he clarified.

Esme and Carlisle looked at me with sad looks "Sweetheart, this would be for the best he hasn't been himself since he left you. I don't want you to doubt his love for you, he told me that when you were to die he would follow right behind Esme and Carlisle looked at me with sad looks "Sweetheart, this would be for the best he hasn't been himself since he left you. I don't want you to doubt his love for you, he told me that when you were to die he would follow right behind you, he never wanted to outlive you by long", she tried to explain while I just shook my head sadly. "He doesn't love me, he told me so", I tried to get my point across. Carlisle walked over to me and gave me a strong fatherly hug "I think you need to talk to him dear, he needs you as you need him. The only reason he is not here along with the others is because we didn't want to overwhelm you. Rosalie even wanted to come here but I told her not to also, she also loved you like a sister she was just jealous, she was jealous of the fact that you were human. You were given what I took away from her, her humanity", I could almost feel the guilt rolling off of him. I decided that seeing Edward would give me better closure, so I decided. "I'll see Edward", I told them as calmly as possible. Emmett shook his head at me "It's not for closure Bella, it's so you could be together again with him, and so your children can have a father, I am not saying that they aren't fine without one it's just that they need more than the amazing coolio uncle I can be", we all laughed at Emmett's logics. They all gave me and the twin's hugs before swiftly leaving, and promising to see each other soon.

I don't know what to do. Should I see Edward, it has been so long. I realize that he would look the same but by seeing through Emmett's mind I realize that he has definitely changed. He is a broken man, I wondered if he was a broken man because I am not with him. I know what that feels like I don't know what I would do if I didn't have the twins, he had his family but he didn't have someone he could relate to or just openly talk to and let all of his feelings out. Jasper was the empathy, and he had to leave the house because of his emotions were too strong. Jasper told Emmett that his despair and loneliness was just too much for him to handle so he and Alice had to leave at points just so Jasper could feel some peace, he couldn't even get a handle on Edwards emotions.

Is this because of me? Could Edward really love me enough to have a major breakdown the day he left and told me he didn't love me? Did he want to get back together, and be a father to the twins? Did he really leave me to protect me from the vampire life? From Emmett's thoughts and Esme's sincerity I was finally letting myself hope that maybe he did love me, I know that I would always love him, I was just hoping that this love was now reciprocated.

I know that this is like a super long chapter, hope you all like it! It's a lot longer because I don't think that I could shorten it if I tried! lol! Let me know if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them!

Thanks again,

~Heidi


	8. Another Chance

I got pretty damn close to Jasper but he used his super cool empathy feelings to dissuade me from catching him. Anyways, still don't own any Twilight characters maybe by the end of my story I will, but we never know, there's always someday.

* * *

Getting ready for school the next morning went by faster than I would have hoped for. Keeping my mind busy so I wouldn't have to think about my one true love as constantly so I wouldn't be to preoccupied for school and so the other student don't think of me as the crazy man. I would just keep my mind focusing on something other than my Bella. _Wide-expressive chocolate eyes, small button nose, pink full pouty lips. _Okay so that's obviously not working. Guess I should just think about her like I usually do, I don't give a damn what these pathetic humans think of me.

Once settled in my Vanquish I inhaled deeply again, Bella's scent was still lingering in here after all of these years it's still a silent beauty. I know why my siblings never drove this car now; they could probably smell her in here still. If I wouldn't have crashed my Volvo, I would definitely still have driven that. That short trip to the school all of those years ago for prom making her scent linger is like a dream makes me feel as though I am much closer to her. I could almost feel her warm hand clasped in mine as we walked up to get our picture taken, and danced with my family. _She was so beautiful that night._

I would have made love to her that night if I could have kept my control but _no. _I waited and when I finally made love with her she was completely bruised. I don't even know if she saw most of the bruises. I was just too rough, and she was just so soft. I should have taken much better care of her special body, but I was just barely hanging on to reality when her orgasm took over her body and mine followed. She was in such peace and I smiled thinking that I had made her feel that way. But when she fell asleep and I tucked her in I noticed the slight discoloration starting to form on her hips, and arms where my hands were grabbing. It was too subtle for a human to notice but in a few hours she would easily see what the monster inside me did to her. I decided that I wasn't going to

breathe so I could keep her scent imprinted in my mind for the rest of the day.

Once I pulled up to the school, I noticed that my siblings weren't there yet, but I did notice two girls and one boy walking towards the entrance towards the school. What surprised me most was what they were wearing the girls had on what looked like vintage dresses from the 1900's and the boy wore clothing that would make him look like a middle aged man. _They were certainly going for a fashion statement, _I thought to myself. Why do I even care? I must be seriously messed up.

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all showed up and we quickly went inside and received our new schedules for this year. From what I heard from the minds of the other students there were going to be new students and they were all hoping that they could make friends with them to improve their popularity status. I almost laughed out loud among hearing these immature humans.

Once we received our schedules I quickly scanned mine and found that I was going to have biology the same time I used to have it when I first met my Bella. We all scurried off to find our first classes while Alice and I walked along to our first class together. I decided I was tired of hearing the human's thoughts so I switched to see what Alice was thinking. She was having a vision;

_**Vision**_- _we all are looking down at our food trays in the cafeteria trying not to cough up the blood we all just digested when the doors to the cafeteria open and we all gasp at what we see._

I turned to look at Alice "What would actually catch our attention?" I asked confused, no human has ever interested us other than my Bella. Alice seemed to be analyzing the vision from the inside out she noticed that the other students were all turned towards the lunchroom door also and blatantly gawking at whoever it is. They didn't seem shocked but I saw the jealous stares of most of the students. _"Edward why would we care who goes to school, something seems off about this. I tried to look further into our future and I can't seem to see Carlisle, Esme, or Emmett's future for tonight."_ She seemed to be so unsure and not steady that she couldn't tell. I wish I knew what to say, but to say something would mean that I would have to breathe and I am not ready to lose Bella's scent yet.

Alice and I quickly took our seats in the back of the classroom while the teacher began to tell us about our new math class. The entire class passed quickly while Alice searched for our missing futures and I listened in, while thinking about what Bella would do in this type of situation. She would probably comfort Alice and me as she told us soothing things to calm us down. _I miss her._ Finally the moment of truth came when the lunch bell rang as me and Rosalie got up from our seats in history and walked silently to our regular seats in the lunchroom.

We only had to wait for like ten minutes as the lunchroom door swung open and in walked….._Bella? _That certainly can't be my Bella. She had her head up but eyes on the floor, her arms attached to a man on the other side of her and another girl with her arms locked with Bella's. These were definitely the people we saw this morning, their dresses were so old fashioned, and they both looked proud when someone would talk about their outfits, obviously a statement was made.

Bella looked so stunning I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; I was just begging her with my mind to look up at me. _Come to me my Bella, sit next to me please. _My thoughts obviously went unnoticed. She wore a large smile on her face as the two people that we walking with her took her to an empty table at the end of room, not many people could see but my chair was angled just right, so I could see her beautiful face the entire time.

I watched them closely as they said a quiet prayer with their heads bowed then opened a lunch bags that Bella took out of her school bag and handed to the two mystery people. They made easy conversation for a while until I noticed the two mystery people were looking up near the door and smiling widely; walking towards them was what looked like a middle aged man, he slightly tapped Bella on her shoulder. "Johnny", she screamed. Who was this man? Were they together? No, he was not a vampire, they couldn't be lovers. She seemed to be extremely happy that they were together. Jaspers thoughts caught my attention "_Edward man, you are so jealous you need to calm down! I am definitely feeling love off the both of them but it's not like a lovers love. No Bella is feeling a motherly love of some sort, while the man feels like he is her son. You're the mind reader you could figure this puzzle out". _I was stunned why would they have these feelings towards one another? So they weren't together that was good. Apparently from listening to their conversation, he was supposed to come for a visit soon.

He handed her something, and even with my super senses she was still angling the piece of paper away from me so I couldn't see it. Bella looked stunned as the mystery girl reached over to look at the paper, then she exclaimed loudly "I'm going to be an aunt", now I was confused. Bella was still in her stunned state she managed to choke out a few incoherent words, when a pregnant woman approached them and hugged my Bella tightly and said in her ear quietly "mom, you're going to be a grandma". I was just so stunned I looked over at the rest of my family and they couldn't even form any coherent thoughts.

They talked for the rest of lunch excitedly, while making some plans to get together again, while saying something about the twins spilling the secret too soon. I was confused to say at the least. I swiftly made my way to biology so I could get home and talk to Carlisle and see what he has to say on this subject. I looked towards the door just as my angel stopped in front of it with that boy again, he quickly kissed her cheek and headed off towards his own class as Bella gracefully walked into the classroom with her eyes on the floor and got to the back of the classroom where the rest of the students stood getting ready to be picked for their new assigned seats. She kept he head down as the teacher called out names, absentmindedly twirling a stand of her shiny hair that was kept up with a pretty dark blue ribbon that matched her dress, and ballet flats.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the teacher calling my name "Edward Mason you may take your seat next to Ms. Swan", he said tiredly. _Score, _I thought happily. She gasped quietly looking straight at me, probably noticed my gawking at her beauty. I have seen a few vampires with golden eyes, but hers were by far the most striking. Those golden iris's would be undoing if she would look at me more. She quickly looked towards the front of the room for the rest of the class while I just stared straight at her not hearing a word that this boring teacher said. I saw her a few times looking up at me.

Finally when the end of class came she packed up her things silently, and I noticed a load of books in her bag, she was obviously still a big reader. When she finished she just sat there, I didn't know what to say so I just stared at her more, _so beautiful. _The mystery boy came in with the mystery girl linked onto her arm; they looked related to each other so I wasn't jealous of him anymore. When the mystery boy took hold of my Bella's arm I almost lost it. "Bella where are you going?", I asked while glaring at the boys hand that was on her arm. She looked up at me then and stared straight in my eyes "home", was her short reply on that matter. Then she was gone and I was still staring at the door where she left.

I quickly made it out to my car and noticed that all of my siblings were still there and looking at a retreating car, it was a nice car but not going very fast, it surely wasn't my Bella. She would have gained vampire speed if she was one. I looked over at my family again and they were all looking at me with hopeful expressions, except Emmett. "She's a vampire and doesn't even drive vampire speed", he managed to choke out through his laughter. So that was her. "I think that we should talk to Carlisle", I told them all. They all nodded their heads, and were mostly thinking about whom those humans were that were with them. Did they know about Vampires?

Later that day we called Carlisle home and we all had a family meeting he said "Don't make assumptions children. Instead, why don't we just go over and talk to her?" He was trying not to think that we had officially gone crazy. Emmett was on that track "that's right Carlisle always the conservative one", he obviously didn't know what he was talking about but it was still funny to listen too.

At a quarter past five Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle, all left for Bella's house. I had called the school earlier and sweet talked the receptionist into giving me the address. Carlisle told me that only the three of them should go as to not want to seem like an ambush or scare them away or something. So they drove off leaving a very hyper Alice and scared Jasper because apparently from his thoughts he couldn't even control her. She was too excited to get her sister back again, yes sister, she would be my wife soon, and Alice could be her official sister.

The hours passed slowly, and finally we heard the car pulling up our driveway. We all ran out to the living room to have this chat. Carlisle and Esme came in smiling widely, but blocking their thoughts, well at least I can probably get something from Emmett. Just then Emmett came bounding through the door smiling at all of us looking proud. But, that was all no mental voice, where were his thoughts?

I looked at him clearly confused "Emmett, why can't I hear your thoughts?" "He had one of his super smiles on that looked like his face was ripped apart any second. He bellowed out his loud laugh, as Carlisle looked thoughtful of this. Carlisle looked at me then. "Well it looks like we have a lot to discuss".

The next four hours were talked about and discussed with everything that happened with my Bella's life. She was pregnant with my children, and I left her. _Alone, scared, hurt._ This shouldn't have happened to her, she was an angel. Carlisle described Emmett's new mind connection with her family. What was I even supposed think now, she hadn't moved on. I saw from Esme's mind the pregnancy photo in her living room. She looked so happy when she talked about our twins, and her adoptive son. How they spent all of those years down in Snoqualmie, alone. _My poor Bella._

I stood up and looked at everyone "I need to talk to her"; Carlisle shook his head at me. "Give her some time son, she has had a long night, and she looked busy when we got there", his mind flashed through photo's of Bella's attire before she changed into her school dress again. God, she just keeps looking better and better. Isn't it illegal to dress that beautiful, and show off that much skin? I started to become a bit uncomfortable and sat down. Emmett and Jasper were snickering obviously noticing my distress, while I just glared at them. In the images that Carlisle sent me it seemed that they were painting something. So she was probably busy.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow after school", I announced as everyone agreed that, that would be the most logical idea. I quickly made my way up to my room with the little hope that I was holding onto, where Bella and I could live in this world together with our children_. Maybe I will get to kiss her again_, I thought with a smile.


	9. Just Another School Day

I don't own anything Twilight related. That doesn't mean that I don't wish.

* * *

All last night and the early hours of the morning I have been working on the new nursery and turning the guest bedroom into Johnny and Lucy's new room. I couldn't do a whole lot but I did get a pretty good start. I still have to finish looking through the internet and make some calls about baby things. The twins have been working on their own on the projects that they have started. When the first signs of daylight came around I quickly went to my bathroom and took a quick shower to get any paint residue off of my skin. Once I was thoroughly cleaned I slipped back into the bedroom and put on the dress that was laid out for me. "_I wonder if we will be matching today". _I thought to no one in particular, of course I got a reply though. "_Why of course we were the hit of the school although people were too intimidated to approach us!"_ Tulip was just a little too happy about the attention that we were receiving.

Once I was dressed in a black and white dotted dress that flowed easily to my knees, and had a dark red rose attached to the neck, I was ready. Of course Tulip shot down that idea right away. She came rushing in my room obviously hearing my thoughts that I was finished. "You are not finished yet, I haven't added your special touches yet", I didn't even realize that she was all ready in her matching dress. We also had on matching black two inch Stiletto's, she knew that I don't like heals so she didn't make me wear them that much. I was just happy that I was given good grace in this life.

One hour later she called it her master piece. She had p my hair in a very elegant way, and worked only about ten minutes on my makeup. She had said to me years ago that I was a natural beauty it just takes time because the look has to work with the color f the dress and the hair style. She curled my hair in long ringlets and tied it up on top and let a free curls hang down on the sides of my face. She always knows how to make me feel beautiful. "_You are most certainly welcome, mom". _I smiled at her.

We quickly ran down the stairs and I grabbed the children's lunch bags that I prepared the night before. I didn't even try to get them to carry themselves; it would end up in the trash "missing". So I packed up the books and lunches and met them both at the front door. Andrew was yet again dressed like himself, and I am pretty sure that even if they couldn't read my mind they could feel the pride rolling off me in waves. Andrew was dressed in a new pair of designer dress pants, and had on a white dress shirt with a black button pea coat; it looks like we were all matching outfits again. I didn't even notice the camera until Tulip announced we have to get new pictures of the family.

Twenty minutes worth of pictures, and a thirty minute drive to school, we arrived. We took a spot near the back noticing that we were almost going to be late if we didn't speed walk to class now. Andrew quickly linked arms with me and Tulip and marched us off towards Tulips first class. She quickly kissed my cheek and headed into the classroom where people were obviously open mouthed gawking at her outfit. I was just glad that most people seemed to already be in class, so we didn't receive much stares.

Once Andrew dropped me off at my classroom and kissed my cheek he headed off towards his first class also. Once I walked in I was surprised to see my supposed to be empty two seated table was filled with Alice Cullen.

She looked at me hopefully, I knew she was going to try and talk to me. Once I took my seat she immediately started. "Bella, you look amazing today", she exclaimed happily. "Tulip, likes to pick out our outfits for the day", I told her in a calm voice, I was worried of what she was going to say. I was right. She took both of my hands in hers and squeezed them together, making me look at her "Bella you were always my sister no matter what happened with Edward, we both love you deeply, I love you, my sister", she said in a hopeful voice. _Oh hell, _I thought tiredly. Of course Andrew and Tulip did not approve of my language replying in unison with, "_Language please"._ Alice looked around confusedly, I replied in my mind. _"Welcome to the family, you can now hear all of our thoughts",_ I replied dryly, how many more were going to throw their love at us?

Alice had of fun testing out her new mind reading skills; I learned that apparently Edward couldn't hear Emmett's mind, so maybe he couldn't hear us, which made me happy. Of course Alice was not happy with my line of thinking and quickly switched her thoughts to Edward's miserable times apart, and Edward in his room sobbing. This lessened that thought.

At the end of class I packed up my books and waited in my seat, Alice was already confused. "I am waiting for Andrew". Just then Andrew came through the door of the classroom and picked up my book bag and slung it over his shoulder while linking arms with me. Alice was truly confused Andrew decided to answer her "Every lady should be escorted no matter what, where is your brother or husband"? Andrew found out a lot about Alice in the last hour, but now he was confused as to why nobody was picking Alice up. "Andrew, sweetie, that is a bit old fashioned and people rarely do that anymore", I replied sadly. He quickly linked arms with Alice and replied "Well no wonder the crime rate statistics keep rising", he said angrily. We dropped Alice off at her class, and went to go and pick up a giggling Tulip. "That was hilarious", she managed to choke out while Andrew still looked very distraught.

Our next couple of classes went by without a breeze I could see that it was only Alice that had switched classes to be with me, and I was grateful, one new mind was enough for me. Finally the lunch bell rang and Andrew and Tulip came and collected me and headed to our lunch table, everybody again was giving us jealous looks or lust looks that were coming from almost everybody, we were all quite grossed out. We were getting two calls from the Cullen table to come and sit with them, but I replied with a quick we have stuff to get done.

Once at the table I pulled out the children's lunches and we quickly had our small grace. Once they were done eating they pulled out their books while I pulled out my laptop. I spent the next twenty minutes ordering nursery supplies and a new bedroom linens for Johnny and Lucy's new bedroom. I started hearing a panicked voice in my mind and I looked up to see Andrew digging through his book bag with at least ten different books thrown around the lunch table, I was immediately on alert. "Sweetheart what's wrong"? "I can't find it", he sounded as panicked as I was getting, I quickly searched his mind and found that he had finished his book and he thought that he had put the sequel to it in his backpack, but can't find it. I was instantly relieved, I knew that I packed this book. I quickly pulled out my backpack and took out the book and handed it to him, he looked so happy that I just couldn't hold back my own smile. He quickly kissed my cheek, and replied with a "Thanks mom", and carried on reading. I decided that I should get carried on with my work because it has been a couple of day now, and it was starting to build up. I was now hearing worried thoughts of Alice and Emmett _"Are you having money problems?" "Do you need money?"_ I almost started laughing at them. I turned towards their table and noticed that they were all staring at us with rapt attention. A giggle escaped my lips, and I replied with my mind while looking at Alice _"Would you two calm down, someone has to pay the bills", _I exclaimed exasperated. The twins were too engrossed in their books to even notice our small exchange.

Once lunch ended Andrew quickly took our bags and linked arms with both of us as we excited the cafeteria. He dropped Tulip off at her class first, and walked me to biology. Before he left he was obviously struggling for words "thanks again for lunch, I could have sworn that I packed it", he was obviously beating himself up over this. "Calm down honey, it's not like it hasn't happened before, and just call it a mothers intuition, I had a good feeling that you were forgetting something this morning so I did a quick search and found the book that you had lined up next to read. You just didn't expect to finish the first this morning", I replied calmly. "Thanks again mom", he quickly kissed my cheek and left me in the front of my classroom. I was receiving some 'awes' from Emmett and Alice. _"Well geez you two, did you enjoy the show, Mr. and Mrs. Eavesdropper"? _Emmett laughed loudly while Alice couldn't contain her giggles; this brought a smile to my face.

Edward was looking at me confusedly again and I told him simply in a whisper "listen to Emmett and Alice's teachers". This brought a smile to his face. "I crack one joke and Emmett ends up in detention for disrupting class, who would have known", I replied trying not to laugh. I could hear Alice's mind encouraging me "_Go ahead Bella don't be shy you two both love each other, and you both know it"_, she was getting a bit ahead of herself when she started making plans for the wedding. _"Not happening Alice, rethink it" "Oh it's going to happen just you wait". _I narrowed my eyes at the front of the classroom, not happy. "Bella", I heard my name being called from Edward and turned to look at him questioningly. "Yes", I replied. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight, or I can come over to your house or something so we can talk, please. He sounded so nervous like he was asking me out on a date and I also noticed he was playing with the hem of his shirt too. I was hearing some laughing down the hall and recognized it as Emmett's again this time he received another detention. "_This whole mindreading thingy isn't going to work if you keep making me laugh so hard", _he pouted. I couldn't contain my smile at his childishness. "Sure Edward", I replied trying to hold in my own laughter.

The class passed by quickly all the while Edward staring at me with what I identified as longing, and love. I wouldn't give him the acknowledgment that I realized I knew that he was staring at me because the first two times I caught him he looked embarrassed. When the bell rang I packed up my books and waited in my seat for Andrew and Tulip. "So I'll see you tonight then", he asked happily. "Yep", I replied calmly. When and Andrew and Tulip cam in could see the giddy smile on Tulips face but the narrowed eyes on Andrew that were pointed straight to Edward, I could hear his thoughts "_he is just going to hurt her again, I don't like this guy"_. I replied with a simple "Calm down Andrew I mean it, please", I gave him my best pout. "Let's go", he replied unperturbedly. Now I just had to go finish my last class and then go home and finish my work for the day. Lastly, I would have to have a very imperative talk with the father of my children.

* * *

I am sorry that this reply took so long, I just didn't think this all the way through, I just wrote what I though fit best. Thanks for the reviews peeps! LOL ;)


	10. Talking with Edward

I don't own Twilight but every night my dreams are becoming more vivid where I do own Twilight so I am thinking someday soon it's a good possibility.

* * *

Our last class finished quickly, I found out that Alice and Emmett both switched into my gym period. I was just happy that someone actually wanted to be my partner. I remember when I was human most people would flee when it came to me and a badminton racquet. Of course while I was thinking this I heard snickers from the peanut gallery. Emmett let out a much louder laugh and was given a warning or he would get another detention. Emmett declared that he officially has a power. He believes that since he can now see Alice visions and read the family's minds, he considers himself fully gifted, which me and Alice both laughed at. Once gym ended Alice and Emmett gave me one more hug, and we took off towards our vehicles.

The twins were obviously excited about something when they picked me up from gym class. From what I got from their thoughts it looks like Lucy and Johnny were coming over today and were going to be practicing on the play some more. "When are Johnny and Lucy coming over"? Tulip must have had a new idea for the play because she was truly beaming when she answered me. "Well, I got this idea during my last class, and I told the teacher I had to go to the bathroom and I wrote it all down, and called them", she replied smiling. Well it looks like it's going to be a full house tonight.

Once we arrived home I started the slow cooking vegetable soup that I was making for dinner, I wanted it to be done on time. Once dinner was underway I then quickly un-wrapped the packages that carried the new nursery supplies and linens for Johnny and Lucy's room. One hour later the guest bedroom was officially completed. I decided I ought to go see what the twins were up to now.

Once in the living room I noticed that the twins were dressed in what looked like real ballet clothing. Andrew didn't have on a shirt and yoga pants, and Tulip had on a bright blue tutu. They were doing some type of yoga set up with mats in front of the television, all twisted up. I am much better in this life but I certainly don't want to push it. I sat down on the couch and pulled out my laptop to get some more work done while they do their own work on the play. I was about twenty minutes in when the doorbell rang.

I watched as Andrew disentangled himself from that weird pretzel like shape he was in and ran to go get the door. "Johnny, Lucy, I am surprised mom didn't already get you a key yet, she has been working on that room all day", Andrew replied jokingly. He quickly invited them in and they all set up in the living room while Johnny went to go and change into his own yoga pants. I quickly started in on conversation with Lucy "I got your room finished do you want to go look", I asked trying to hold in my excitement. "Why of course", I could easily tell that she was also trying to keep in her excitement as well.

I grabbed her hand and rushed the both of us up stairs trying not to use my full speed. Once we arrived at the second floor I quickly rushed ahead and stood in front of the door in the hallway. "Are you ready"? I asked. "Just open the door already mom", then I had a thought. "Johnny, come see your new bedroom", I was just barely waiting; I wanted that door open now. Johnny quickly ran up the stairs but I then heard the doorbell ring. _"Great timing"_, I thought sarcastically.

Johnny was quickly up the stairs and in front of the bed room; I assumed Andrew got the door. "Alright are you ready now, if you don't like it let m-", I was cut off by the door being flung open by a very impatient Lucy. Once the door was open there were two simultaneous gasps from the couple. The only coherent thought coming from their minds were "wow", Andrew seemed to recover first. He walked up to Lucy who was lightly running her fingertips over the walls and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to snap out of her trance then "I love it mom thank you", they replied in unison. I was then surrounded by hugs from the glowing couple. "Mother you have a guest", said a not very happy Andrew. I turned around to see Edward standing behind us with a small smile on his face. I turned back to Lucy, and Johnny "Alright you guys we will talk later about when you should be all moved in. Lucy we still need to talk about the nursery, when you are ready to go look at it just let me know. I got a bunch of packages today so we can go through those together. Are you staying the night?" "Yes, Johnny and I decided to earlier, we even packed a few bags", now I was beaming.

Johnny and Lucy quickly gave me one more hug and kissed my cheek. "Let me know if you need anything", I excited the room quickly when I noticed that they were all staring at Edward. I debated if I should take him to the living room or up to my bed room so we could have some privacy. I decided with the latter. Well that was till I heard my family's thoughts _"No funny business". _I turned around at the end of the hall and stuck my tongue out at them. "Mind your own _business_ please, you were all thinking it", I replied exasperated. I didn't wait for a reply as I quickly took Edwards had not forgetting that we still had that same spark that we used to, and led him up to my bed room away from the prying eyes.

Once the door was closed I hoped up on my large bed, and patted the spot next to me for Edward to sit down. He decided to start first "So who were those humans", he asked casually but I could hear the curiosity burning in his voice. "That was my adopted son Johnny and his wife Lucy", I replied offhandedly. We were quiet for a few moments until he broke it with his quiet sobbing. "I'm so sorry Bella", his head was bowed in shame, and I had no idea what to do. I tentatively reached a hand out and patted his back, but once he felt that light touch he wrapped onto me for dear life.

Five minutes passed and his dry sobbing finally calmed down and he down at me with tortured eyes. "Bella you have no idea how sorry, I am I love you so much it hurts", he buried his head in the crook of my neck, and it seemed like he was sniffing me, he sure has gotten odd. "Bella sweetheart I left so you could be human, I left so you wouldn't be changed. The vampire influences in your life were just too strong. I wanted to take that out so you could be normal", he said sadly. After about five minutes of tense silence he continued "that night at your18th birthday party, when Jasper attacked you, I finally realized the dangers that I put you through. I wanted you to be happy every time you asked me to change you, I knew that you didn't know what this life really entails if you could ask for it so nonchalantly. Bella I have always loved you, my life has been miserable without you. I know that I can never fully make up for the mess I made of things. I would have loved to help you raise the children. I would have loved to be wrapped up in your arms every night. I miss you. Even though you are sitting right here you still seem so far away." I gave him a hesitant smile.

The next couple hours the two of us went through photo albums, and videos of the family growing up. I could tell that Edward was happy but his eyes were always darker he seems so sad at times. I am pretty sure that it had to do with the fact that he missed out on so much of the twin's lives. I believed him when he told me that he loved me but it was the little gestures that really gave it away. Every now and then he would push the hair out from my face, or when I would slightly lean on him he would kiss the top of my head and wrap and arm around my waist. I could tell he was cautious to do so but he just seemed so happy when I didn't pull back. What he asked next completely shocked me. "Can I see", he asked worriedly. "See what" I replied anxious. He slowly pushed me so I was on my back and lying flat on the bed and reached for the hem of my dress. He looked up into my eyes then expectant and nervous, I nodded my head.

He very slowly lifted my dress looking at each new sliver of skin that was revealed and running the heel of his hand along my skin until he finally reached my stomach. I lifted my hips up off the bed and he curled the dress up so it was bunched up just below my breasts. That's when I heard it _"He better not wrinkle your dress"_, exclaimed a very annoyed Tulip. Alice would be proud. Edward slowly lifted a hand touched my stomach; I knew that he was wishing that he could have been there for the pregnancy. He slowly lowered his head and placed a light kiss to where I knew was the small bite mark from one of the twins. He lifted his head then and said in a strained voice "I love you Bella", I knew he was just as tortured as I am. So I replied to his declarations of love with my own. "I love you too Edward", I smiled at him. He was not expecting that so it took him a moment, and he gave me a wide smile, and bent down to give my empty stomach another small kiss before pulling my dress back down and crawling on top of me.

His eyes were bright and happy when he craned his head down and moved a stray curl away from my ear and uttered the words that made my own dead heart do a flip flop motion. "Bella, sweetheart, you are my only one true love not one person could change that. It seemed that every day without you were much worse than the last. My love grew every day, and it is taking a lot of self control right now to try and keep my hands to myself. I was raised as a gentleman so I will ask. Bella, love, might I kiss you"? His eyes were cautious obviously thinking that I would be the one with boundaries this time around. I smiled at him and nodded my head. His eyes then switched tables from nervous to dancing with excitement.

He slowly bent down and placed his lips among mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist till he rolled over on the bed and took me with him, so I was lying on top of him. His arms were so tight around me I knew that my bones would be dust if I weren't a vampire. I gasped into his mouth when I felt one of his hands going lower, just under my bottom. He wrapped his hand around my thigh, and stuck his tongue out of his mouth and traced my bottom lip silently asking for entrance. I was all too eager to reply and opened my mouth to him. He moaned into my mouth and our tongues made intricate movements into each other's mouths. He rolled us over again so that he was on top of me and started reaching his other hand which was still on my waist upwards, I knew where he was going with this but I was still having trust issues with him, so I pushed his hand back down, and he got the hint. After a good twenty minutes of soft kisses and gentle caresses I pulled back. "Dinner is almost done", he smiled at me and I took his hand and led him towards the kitchen.

* * *

If I am being completly honest, I did not plan this chapter at all just hit the ball can't tell you weather or not I made a home run or not unless you review though!! Thanks! :)


	11. Dinner

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.11 Dinner **

Everyone was still in the living room when we walked passed and into the kitchen. They were all focused on the play so much that they barely noticed Edward and I walk pass. I smiled at them and they all smiled tightly back at me. I could hear in their minds that they truly were worried about me and about my new relationship with Edward.

They all heard my thoughts when I was talking to him earlier and are worried that he would hurt me later even though they were trying to block those thoughts, it gets hard to do. They were able to zone into what was happening down here instead of what was happening in my own bedroom but blocking their thoughts was something different.

When we finally got to the kitchen Edward insisted on helping me, although I kept refusing he was stubborn about it and I could tell that he wasn't going to give up soon.

I turned on the music so we could have some entertainment and of course it was some really old music from the 1960's. The soft sounds of Andy Williams flowed through the small kitchen speakers as I flipped to that CD and I quietly sung the song as I swayed my hips to the romantic music. I stirred the soup and noted that it had about ten minutes before all of the vegetables would be well roasted.

I was surprised when I felt hands on my waist a few minutes later as I continued to stir dinner. I looked up in surprise as I was then encompassed into Edward's arms. "Dance with me, my love?" He looked at me hopefully. His expression tuned into pure joy when I nodded my head and he smiled widely at me, his eyes sparkled with excitement as he lightly kissed my lips.

He put one hand on the small of my back and grasped my right hand in his as my free hand went to wrap around the back of his neck. We swayed comfortably while Edward softly sung the lyrics from the song in my ear, while I fought back the shiver that I felt wanting to run down my spine. This seemed almost more intimate than our kissing earlier.

_Where do I begin?_

_To tell a story of how great a love can be_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

_The simple truth about the love she brings to me_

_Where do I start?_

_With her first hello_

_She gave a meaning to this empty world of mine_

_There'll never be another love, another time_

_She came into my life and made the living fine_

_She fills my heart _

_She fills my heart with very special things _

_With angel songs, with wild imaginings_

_She fills my soul with so much love_

_That anywhere I go I'm never lonely _

_With you my love, who could be lonely?_

_I reach for her hand- it's always there_

_How long does it last?_

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day?_

_I have no answers now but this much I can say_

_I'll know I need her till the stars all burn away_

_And she'll be there _

He spun me gracefully and dipped me when the song came to a finish, and kissed me so passionately that I thought that I was actually going to catch fire. I thought that this would never end but when the timer went off signaling that dinner was done, we had to break apart. We didn't have to breathe so we really had no major restraint between each other now other than _timers. _I chuckled quietly to myself and I also heard a few giggled thoughts from that too.

Edward set the table while I put dinner in dishes for everyone and set them all on the table. I poured the animal blood that was for both Andrew and Tulip into their dishes and mixed it up so they would get nutrients from both food sources. "Bella what are you doing?" I turned to look at Edward's bewildered face.

"What?" I looked at him again; I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I smell blood," he sniffed the air deliberately and looked at the pitcher holding the blood of an elk I took down a few days ago.

"I add blood to the twins meals so they get both human and vampire nutrients. They don't like to eat just plain human food," I shrugged as I popped the lid closed and put it back into the refrigerator.

"Dinner time, everyone," I called out in a normal voice knowing that they would have heard it from my thoughts if they missed my regular voice.

"Mother it smells delicious," Johnny complimented as he gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling out a chair for Lucy.

I sat down at the head of the table like usual and Edward sat next to me at the corner. Once everyone took their respective places we all grasped hands and bowed our heads for a small grace to be said before we started dinner conversation. "So how many days have you packed for?" I questioned Johnny and Lucy as they started eating.

"About two or so," Johnny said when he swallowed. "Mom this is delicious," he moaned when he took another bite and I chuckled.

"Yeah mom," Tulip and Andrew chimed in together. "Absolutely amazing," they both smiled at me.

"Thank you and you should know that Edward helped out a bit too," I told them respectively.

They all looked at Edward and blocked their thoughts from me. I sighed and they finally all responded. "Yep," responded Lucy and Johnny and then went back to eating.

"Sure," Andrew told him.

"Cool," Tulip said, her voice monotone. _"You can't seriously expect me to thank him for anything," _Tulips mental voice was threatening.

"_You better watch it Missy, he is your father," _I glared at her in warning.

"_He is nothing more than a sperm donor," _she hissed in her thoughts.

"_You know he loves you. He didn't know that you two existed, he would have come back,"_ I tried to persuade her to be at least sociable to Edward.

"_He shouldn't have left you in the first place. Does he know the pain he caused you, _"she tried to get me to see her point of view.

"_Did you consider the pain that he caused himself? To see Edward crying because he can admit that he did something wrong is certainly something that I have never seen before. He used to be almost cocky about his attitude but look at him now, he has changed. I know that he would think about his actions before he acts on them next time, consult others before a decision is made,"_ she hissed at me out loud because she knew that I was right.

I replayed my conversation that I had with Edward earlier and she sighed in what I instantly recognized as defeat and her head sunk down to her hands as she groaned. Andrew patted her back soothingly, his mind was defeated and he couldn't come up with any angles to come at Edward.

"Is she alright?" Edward's concerned voice rang through my ears and I looked over to see him leaning slightly over the table, as if he was trying to do something to help Tulip.

Tulip's head shot up at his voice and she looked at him warily, not knowing what to really think anymore. "I'm fine," her cautious voice came out in a whisper.

"Well," Lucy started as she tried to contain this awkward situation before it could get any worse. "Do you know what came in the packages today?" She looked at me eagerly; her voice and mind were ringing with excitement at the thought of the nursery.

We prattled on for a while about different things that could be done for the nursery. About two hours later dinner ended while Edward was kind enough to offer to clean up the kitchen while our conversation carried further. After a few more minutes I decided that I wasn't needed in the conversation anymore so I went to help Edward.

I was surprised to see him standing in front of the refrigerator and looking at the pictures that I had pinned up a few days earlier. "Edward?"

"You have three amazing children, did you know that?" He didn't take his eyes off the fridge.

"They are yours too," I reminded him. I walked behind him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his back. "They would like to get to know you," I told him.

"I love them you know," he whispered in a broken voice. "I didn't know that I could love someone so easily, but I managed," he kept whispering.

"They love you too. You know when you look into a child's mind and see just colors of what they are feeling?" I questioned him as he turned to look at me, confused. He nodded his head in agreement, trying to figure out where I am going with this.

"Well they are mad at you, but I dwindled that a bit," I chuckled; he had no idea about the conversation I was having with Tulip over dinner. He looked utterly conflustered so I kept going. "Their minds are bright with the love that they have for you, they just don't know you yet, and are scared to. Show them that they can trust you, and you can finally be the father that you are meant to be," I kissed him lightly on the lips before getting started to clean up the kitchen.

Edward and I worked in silence other than the sweet sounds of music pouring through the speakers and we both hummed along to the songs we liked.

After everything was all cleaned up we headed out to the living room, they were just putting in a movie. "Do you want to stay?" I asked Edward as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to be anywhere else other than in your arms right now, so yes I will stay if you don't mind," he looked up at me hopefully.

"I don't mind," I replied a bit dazzled.

We all took our seats and settled in for watching the movie. Edward and I sat comfortably snuggled in the love seat with his arms around me in a loving embrace and I sighed contentedly as I cuddled his body.

When the movie ended everyone announced that they were going to bed. After everyone was done exchanging hugs and kisses they all left to go to their rooms, but not before hearing their mental warnings. _Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

I chuckled as I walked over and took out the movie and put it in its correct box. I was again surprised when I felt Edward's arms wrap around me as I stood up from my crouched position on the floor. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

I was surprised by the seductive purr behind his voice as he looked at me in pure desire and love. I was instantly turned on as I turned around in his embrace as I kissed him. There were no limits this time, I didn't need to breathe, and he didn't need to be careful with me.

He returned the kiss with so much vigor that it literally left me breathless when his kisses started to trail up and down my neck. The passion of his kisses burned with desire as he kissed my lips again. My entire body spread with warmth that I was only once familiar with, and my body hummed in agreement with my mind as the particular warming sensation filled out through my fingertips to my toes.

A part of my brain told me to be careful and that I could get hurt again, but another much larger part was telling me that he couldn't leave me if he tried, and I trusted it.

So as Edward carried me up to my bedroom, I wasn't surprised when we made love for the second time in over forty years.

Tender kisses, sweet touches, and affectionate caresses were included in our night of pure bliss from our gentle lovemaking.

_Where do I begin  
To tell the story of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story that is older than the sea  
The simple truth about the love she brings to me  
Where do I start_

* * *

_Hello Everyone! I am truly sorry about this chapter taking so long. I am thinking that it is going to be finishing up soon, so I will try to have the next update very soon! Again, my apologies, and let me know what you think! Reviews are welcome! :)_

_My Love_

_~Heidi Ann_


	12. Together

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch. 12 Together**

"I love you Edward," I whispered into his chest. We were still lying down on my bed with our bodies tangled together, and small pleased smiles on our faces. I was still lying on top of him, and never bothered to move, he was more comfortable than the bed. Since we didn't have to sleep we just settled for eyes closed and easy breaths. It had to have been the most comfortable position I had ever been in, more sensual than anything.

I could hear Edward purring lightly as I stroked his beautiful bronze hair. "You know what?" He opened his eyes and looked at me eagerly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I love you too," he smiled and pulled me up so he could kiss me. Our kiss was starting to get more passionate but I had to slow it down before it turned into something else, the kids were going to be getting up soon.

"Edward," I pushed against his chest and pulled away.

"What?" His voice rang with uncertainty and hurt.

"The kids are going to be up soon," I chuckled, and he relaxed. "I have to get ready for the day," I commented as I started to pull myself up.

"No don't go," he whined as he pulled me back to his chest.

"I have things to do today, Edward," I chuckled.

I walked into the bathroom in all my naked glory, and when I looked in the mirror I had a realization hit me. The last time we made love I had an array of bruises covering my body, and now I was still pale but clear of any injuries. I searched my body for any signs of bruising, looking for things that were never going to come. I lightly touched my hip, the last time we had made love there was finger print bruising left, and there was nothing this time.

I was surprised when I felt a pair of strong arms encase me, and I smiled. "What are you doing, love?" I met his expression in the mirror and grinned.

"Nothing," I smiled. I was extremely pleased that he couldn't read my mind yet. I knew that if we were to get married than he would be in my mind before I could think of an excuse to hold off the wedding, so I kept this time to myself, he would live. It would be like what happened with Johnny and Lucy, they became one on their wedding day and it would be the same for Edward and me. I guess that it was just part of the Swan magic. I chuckled to myself at the last thought and Edward looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked him, as I turned on the water for the shower.

"What are you thinking?" He looked at me expectantly.

"You will never know," I giggled and jumped into the shower, closing the door behind me.

I expected him to leave and get ready himself but I was wrong as he climbed into the shower with me. "What are you doing?" I was irritated, I felt like I was never going to get the day started if he was going to keep distracting me like this, his body. Just what I needed to see was his glorious naked body, if I didn't have time to at least kiss him.

"I need to take a shower," he announced as he grabbed my shampoo and squirted some on his hands.

"Do you want to smell like strawberries all day?" I looked at him curiously.

"You smell like them," he told me, as if it explained everything.

"I'm lost," I looked at him for a better explanation.

"I want to be around your smell all day," I looked at him incredulously. "What I do," he told me once he saw my expression. I shook my head at him and grabbed the wash cloth.

I was again surprised when I felt his hands on my back, massaging. "What are you doing now?" He was truly slowing down my morning routine.

"Your skin feels so good," he moaned as he pressed our backs together. His hands automatically making contact with my breasts, and I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that escaped my throat.

Our shower took a bit longer than planned, but we were both happy by the end of it. Tulip had set out clothes on the bed for both of us; I am guessing that she heard my thoughts earlier.

"_Yes, mom, I heard. I am not happy,"_ Tulip's mental voice rang with fury.

"_Sweetheart, he is your father. You will show respect,"_ I demanded mentally.

I didn't hear a reply so I went and got dressed in the back cotton dress with little tulips and daisies printed on it, going just above my knees.

"You look beautiful," Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing our bodies together.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I smiled as I spun around, the dress flowing as I did so.

"You're still the angel," he chuckled as he spun me. He kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling away and leading me towards the door.

"You say these sweet words but I have no idea if they are true or not," I told him.

"You will trust me again one day, and when that they comes I shall shower you with beautiful words, but not as beautiful as you, yourself," he was such a romantic.

"You are so cheesy," I smiled at him.

"You like it," he tried.

"I do," I sighed, but agreed.

"Morning everyone," I greeted when we entered the living room.

"Morning," they all replied in unison, eyes still on the television.

"I am going to make breakfast," I told them, heading out of the room.

"They aren't too keen on me being here, are they?" Edward asked once we were out of the room.

"This is an adjustment, it will take some time," I tried to soothe his worries.

"You are exactly the same you know," he told me after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"You are trying to calm me down, make me happy, when it should be the other way around. I should be the one trying to make you feel better. You are so strong," he smiled adoringly at me.

"I am not the same, Edward," I told him seriously.

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Edward, I grew up. I am not some weak seventeen year old girl that you can just leave behind. I won't just sit back and watch a tragedy happen when I can do something to prevent it. When I was human we can both admit that I was weak, not strong like you say that I am, because it's a lie," I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"You were strong though," I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I wasn't. I was weak emotionally and physically. There were mistakes made every moment in our relationship. I don't regret for one second that we had made love because then I wouldn't have had our children. If maybe we would have waited for our wedding before our first time or something where I knew you wouldn't leave me, and then maybe you would have been there. Seen the birth of your own children," he winced.

"I would have stayed, had I known," he whispered, brokenly.

"I know you would have. Edward my pregnancy was difficult, at one point I couldn't even go up and down the stairs. I had practically mounted myself to the couch or my bed because I was so damn weak!"

Edward shuddered at the mention of this and pulled me into his arms reassuringly. I wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure. "I am so sorry," he cried into my hair.

"The point is, Edward, was that the mistake we made wasn't a mistake, it was just an event that was bound to happen but done at the wrong time. I wish desperately that we could go back in time so you could see the children grow and mature, but I know that this won't happen. We can't go back in the past but we can move further," he stopped crying and was rubbing small circles into my back.

"Do you see me in your future?"

"I see you right here with me now. You can make your choice from there," I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Then, we will be together," he agreed.

* * *

**(This is a repeat authors note that all my storys are getting today) **

Before you all start sending me threatening messages about how I had promised on my profile to get a chapter done of each of my storys, well I am sorry. Now- for my excuse, I won't have to lie. I was sick for a few days this week with presumably the flu- I havn't gone to a doctor to confirm it-, and then I went to visit my father and brother for a few days, and of course, I forgot my laptop. So I just stayed there for two days (less than a day was planned). So driving home, I was already mentally preparing myself for a lengthy authors note about why I skipped out on ya'll. So again, my deepest apologies. :( *pouts*

Okay now, I am glad that you might have forgiven me. *crickets*

Now, that we could overcome out little dispute about how often that I update, you should all know that I am trying my hardest to be able to update all my storys on the same day, and as quickly as possible. I may not be a real author but I play one in real life. *chuckles*

I have a poll posted for those who don't know about it, I encourage you to let me know which story you like the best out of the four. When I go to traffic to see which has been read the most, I think that it is really biased because I update on seperate dates.

**Those who don't know this, I would like you all to know that I have one of the best betas out there. I just dumped three chapters on her for different storys, and she managed to get them all done in about a week! Yippee! So special thanks to _Im A VampyGirl In A WolfyWorld_!**

Lastly, thanks for all those wonderful reviews that I have been reading! I enjoy all of your feedback on my storys, makes my day bright!

~Heidi Ann


	13. First's

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Ch.13 First's **

I didn't know where we were going but Edward seemed extremely excited and nervous had he tugged on my hand, pulling me through the forest. The dark trees rushed past us in a blur for human eyes but my eyes caught on to every detail. It was summer now, and so everything was in full bloom. Flowers seemed to have brightened and the life of the forest had never seemed so alive to me before.

It has been four months now that I have reconciled with the Cullen's. Everybody seemed to be getting along, except for my children with Edward. They acted polite on the outside but on the inside they were snubbing him, constantly reminding them of what he had done to me. It was no secret to anyone.

We all had out mind reading abilities now. All of the Cullen's had attached themselves mentally and physically in our lives now. Edward was the only exception. They have all gotten used to Tulip's and Andrews views on Edward, when they think that nobody is listening, but it is still there. Like a spider that you just can't seem to kill, well Edward can't seem to earn their trust back yet.

I had talked to them yesterday about Edward and they didn't trust him yet, but they still cared for him. It was their long lost father comes home. Edward had shown them love and care and they had accepted him for the main part. They knew that he was here to stay, and follow us when we had to leave.

Johnny was another story altogether though. Edward is not Johnny's biological father, obviously, but they all consider each other family. Johnny was wary for the first two months about Edward's presence in my life, and worried about my well being. He was so sweet. Anyways, now that he had a good look with how Edward felt about me, and truly knows that he couldn't hurt me again, without actually knowing it. Like last time. Everybody has accepted him, even though he is human, into our family.

Lucy couldn't be happier. She was acting luck such a sappy romance person these days that it wasn't even funny. She has high hopes that one day _soon_ the twins will start to except Edward and I as a couple and just be one large happy family without all of the angst that constantly hangs over our heads.

I knew I was going to have talk to them again, and try to get them to understand. They had never been in love; they don't understand what it's like to lose the one you have loved. When we love it's not done halfheartedly we love with our entire hearts and Tulip and Andrew are just having some trouble with accepting that.

It was almost time for the baby's due date, we had about two weeks but Carlisle told us that it could be any day now. Johnny and Lucy had both decided to keep the sex a secret and the name, too. They were good at thinking of names when we were all out of range and kept everything about the baby to themselves, other than the fact that they tell me that I will be very pleased with their choice of name.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's beautiful smile as he gazed at me expectantly. "Sorry, what?"

"What's going on that beautiful head of yours?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at me with unabashed curiosity for my thoughts.

"Nothing really," I admitted.

"Everything you think is important," he smiled slyly at me.

"To you," I muttered.

"To everyone," he amended.

"Alright, I give up. Will you please tell me where we are now?" It looked like just the regular forest to me, nothing remotely exciting, and I doubt we were going to hunt; we had just did that a few days ago.

"Close your eyes, please," my forehead crinkled in confusion but I did as I was told.

Edward pulled on my hand for a moment until I took a few yards forward; he guided me smoothly through the thick forest and into what felt like grass under the soles of my white flats. The texture immediately gave away where I knew we now were.

I opened my eyes with a startled gasp escaping my lips and gazed out at the meadow. Everything looks so different from the last time that I was here that my new eyes couldn't even seem to take it all in. everything shone brightly as if the sun were out and shining upon us but it was just another cloudy day in Forks, like always.

"Edward," I whispered. I didn't want the sound of my voice to ruin the beauty and it seemed as if I were to speak up then it would all shatter away like a precious dream. A dream I would never again have.

"The last time we were here was the first time we made love," he whispered. I wondered if he felt the same way I did with the dream theory.

"There were so many firsts that day," I said. I walked forward and took a seat in the middle, the same spot where I know that we made love for the first time. Edward followed me and took a spot right by my side and pulled me into his warm arms. It was so different to remember his cold embrace and then going to holding his warm hands. It was quite the change of pace.

"That was the first day that I touched you intimately," he stroked my face and I leaned my head back on his chest. "It was also the first day that I put a bruise on you," I gasped and spun around to face him.

"Excuse me," I demanded.

"That was the first day that I bruised you," he said again.

"No. Why do you say _first_ day?" I was furious.

"When you were pregnant your stomach was bruised from _my_ children that you were hurting because of me," I couldn't stop myself from raising my hand and slapping it straight across his cheek, heard.

I have never done that before. I watched as he just gaped openly at me, disbelief clear on his face. After a moment he lifted his own hand and put it to his cheek, like he was still stunned that I had done it.

I was not going to apologize for it.

"Those children are my life! Don't you dare say that they hurt me! You are the one that hurt me Edward, and not because you left a few bruises on me," he winced at the mention of them. "The only way you have _ever_ hurt me was when you left and took your entire family with you," I screeched as I paced around the meadow. So much for whispering, that dream was long gone.

"I'm sorry," his broken voice brought me out of my enraged state as I looked down on him.

"I have been barely surviving the last forty plus years that you were gone but those wonderful children have been the light of my life. They bring me back to myself before I can fall off the edge of cliff with my emotional state. I don't like having to have my own children watch me breakdown and I know that this is why they don't trust you, because they are afraid they will have to pick up the pieces once you all leave again," I sunk back down to the ground. I was overwhelmed with all the emotions that had come flooding back to me so quickly. I had been living in blissful ignorance the last four months but I guess now was the time to deal with those pesky emotions.

Then I was in his arms, sobbing for all the lost time we missed together as a family and the way things were now. I wished for tears desperately at this moment because I wanted something to show for all my desperation to show off how much I had truly missed him and wished he could have been the great father that I had envisioned for many years. I imagined it many times that he would be there for the kids and now that he was, they were all grown up and could handle themselves well, without their father.

Edward just held me as he let me drain myself on him from my outburst but I could hear him chanting, "I'm sorry," over and over as he rocked me slowly back and forth in his lap.

We must have been there for a while because I could sense the slight change in temperature indicating that it was getting colder as the sun lowered itself behind the clouds.

"You know those children are miracles to me?" Edward spoke for the first time in several hours.

"What?"

"The fact that you were strong enough to build a life for yourselves even when you were pregnant shows how strong you are. Another fact that both children turned out healthy and strong also shows how much you went through, _alone,"_ He whispered the last word, telling me just how much he was tortured over the years, not just me.

"Edward, you may think that I was alone all these years, but I wasn't. I had three wonderful children that I had the opportunity to raise and teach. I would have probably been better off if I had some more mature emotional support system but I was fine keeping my feelings to myself most of the time," I shrugged.

"You shouldn't have had to keep your emotions to yourself though," his grasp on me tightened.

"I have had to live with a lie for over fort years thinking that you never loved me and that I was just a toy, a small distraction for you," as I said the words I could feel him taking in shallow breaths and shuddering at the same time. "But you have had to live with the fact that you lied to me, and knowing that you hurt me with the small hope that I might have gotten over you soon. You said something to me in the forest…" I struggled to find the words he used.

"Don't worry. Your human-your memory is no more than sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind," I quoted his exact words from that dreadful day in the woods and he held onto me tighter. "I wouldn't have forgotten you know," I whispered. "You may have thought that I could have moved on and tried to live a life, _for Charlie_, but I know that in my heart had I become a vampire or not, I would have always loved you, you have stolen my heart," I spoke quietly.

"You have captured my heart in your net and have yet to let it go," I giggled at that and I could feel his smile as he pressed his lips to my head.

"You know, I have had a strong urge to come back to Forks for a while, about two years actually," I told him offhandedly.

"What?"

"It was strange. I always felt like I didn't truly belong in Snoqualmie, but I stayed there for the children, and that I really didn't want to go to someplace new. My thoughts on Forks have been coming back more frequently though for a while, I am glad I finally gave into them," I turned around and smiled at him.

"Why don't we have a repeat of one of my favorite first times with you," he asked with a husky tone in his usual silky voice.

"What first time would that be?" I put on my best innocent face.

"I think you know, it took place in this meadow," he kissed along my neck and leaned back further into him.

"The sun is already down though, you wouldn't be able to show me yourself in the sun," I teased.

Edward let out a low growl and started nipping lightly at my ear, I purred in contentment. His hands snaked up going slightly under my shirt but I turned around and kissed him fully now.

"The suns down, I think it's time for bed," he smiled before he added, "my love," and we made love again. This time in the middle of the forest with the moonlight hitting our marble skin, making us glow slightly under the light. For the first time.

* * *

Hello everyone,

I am not dead, as most of you probably think.

I was re-reading the first two chapters of this story before I realized how bad of a writer I was about a year ago. I have decided that I am not going to edit my mistakes, instead I am just going to try and post the rest of this story as quickly as possible. I think it's about time I get one of these finished. I'd say there is about 3-5 chapters left, so as soon as I write them, they are going up so this story can be completed.

I apologize deeply for posting so late -for those of you who actually care- and that the begining of this story is really bad. If I ever have some free time I might edit it or unless someone else want that job-they can have it. Just send me a PM or a review to let me know, and you can start.

Thank you for your patience with me,

~Heidi


	14. Adoption

Hello my dearest readers!

It is one of my deepest regrets to tell you all that I will not be able to continue any of my stories at this point in time. I don't know if I have mentioned this before, but I am an animal activist. And Robert Pattinsons new movie "Water for Elephants" is a horrible setback for me and thousands of other activists. The zoo and circus foundation, "International Elephant Foundation" want to use one of the elephants in the movie to promote zoos and circuses. I will be outside the theaters protesting, and I must say I am very disappointed in him. Stand outside the theaters on April 22 to show your support for all the elephants that were abused so they can perform these stupid tricks. "Water for Elephants" is only a way for these monsters to promote circuses and zoos, claiming that they are "fun". Fun? For who? Not the animals. Ringling beats animals (.) (com)

Now, I promise I will not leave you all hanging. If anyone would like the chance to adopt one of my stories, please send me a message. I already have the story planned out but I will allow you to make changes. This goes for all of my stories. They can be re-written; I think we all know I'm not the best of writers. ;) Please message me if you think you might have the time and interest in doing this activity.

Again, I offer my most sincere apology. These stories mean a lot to me and I don't want them to die.

Thank you for all your support, reviews, love, and generosity even during my times of absence.

~_Your Friendly Neighborhood Vampire_


End file.
